MY GOD IN VANILLA
by Kana Mai 728
Summary: **ON HOLD** Sequel to YOUR GOD; Shikamaru knows Hidan is hidding something from him and he doesn't know how to find the answers. Hidan is afraid of confronting his past and loosing Shikamaru, then there's that one thing the man wants that is too hard to give into...is their 'relationship' coming to an end or is it something they can overcome together? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****- IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _YOUR GOD_, READ IT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. **

**This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Smut**. This is Yaoi, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** eventual **HidanShika** so prepare yourself for it. A few other pairings will come along as I post up chapters.

So, I just started re-editing and I couldn't wait two more weeks so I decided to kick it off. This part will have both Shikamaru's POV and Hidan's yay!

**Remember that I don't know tons of BDSM or psychology (not an expert or student of)**, I do try though and the way I write, mostly has to do more with the characters and how they see things in their own world and not how I might see them or other people might for that matter. I understand that writing is a process and trying to incorporate ideas, life changing experiences, among many other things, into an established personality just turns into quite a challenge. I just hope you all like this second part of the story as much as the first. **Please keep an open mind and remember to review, or send me a PM if you need to point something out or want to ask me about something.**

The next chapter should be up in two weeks, I want to be able to post up chapters two-by-two, since this part is a bit longer and I am drafting the last part.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**My God In Vanilla**

**1**

* * *

_Lovely_.

Lovely was the only word that could flourish in Shikamaru's mind as he looked down at his Hidan after getting him off the harness he had hanged in for an hour. The man was blindfolded, gagged, kneeling, unmoving, in front of him as he ran fingers through all that soft, _lovely,_ silver hair.

How long had he been dominating the man? How long had it been since they had signed that contract that had given him access, on so many levels, to that _lovely_ man kneeling at his feet?

Two months. Two months, since his _lovely_ and handsome Hidan had signed and officially, and willingly, given himself over into his hands….

Amazing how it had also been the start to other things he'd had to do. Like telling everyone little white lies. If they could even be called that, and omitting information was the same as lying…at least it seemed to be. He still was undecided on whether or not it really was or wasn't.

Shikamaru had meant for it to be different, had wanted, desired and hoped for it…had really tried for it to be but, when it came down to the moment he was being asked and he had to respond, he couldn't even tell anyone he was in a relationship with a man. Nope, couldn't clarify a single thing, all his friends still thought he was dating a woman who lived in the downtown area, close to his residence. They all wanted details too but, he somehow managed to always brush them off. He managed to keep the lies real and to tell the truth, that wasn't even the worst of it.

Sure he lied, omitted a lot of details, told half-truths….

Yet, no matter how much he wanted to confess the entire truth to the world, he felt like some things were not…right. How could he confirm what he felt unsure of?

It just wasn't possible.

Closing his fist and slightly tugging on Hidan's _lovely_ silver hair, he waited with the anticipation his ears, brain and body created for that one moan or groan that would come from him at the pull. It would come too, the man loved it when he fisted his hair…actually, he loved it when Shikamaru did _a lot _of things to his naked, willing body…some, a bit more violent than what Anko had taught him…_damn_.

He really couldn't complain about any of that though, especially as the moan came. No, Shikamaru couldn't complain about having someone whom he shared time with. He couldn't deny he loved all the sex they got in between the work weeks, sometimes workdays, or how he managed to control and do all the things he desired to Hidan and was able to relieve some stress. He couldn't even complain about how Hidan was always prepared for him and allowed him to do a few things he wasn't even fond of just to make him happy.

And all of those should be good things, right? Should confirm something but, truth was, looking down at that pale skin and seeing all those red marks, the bite mark he had left, those cuts, all that red wax over his abs, Shikamaru couldn't shake off a few of those same _things _he was dying to confirm.

Hidan didn't like him strangling him, though Shikamaru had discovered that he seemed to enjoy the dangers entailed with doing it. He was permitted to do it by their signed contract but, with restrictions, which he tried to follow. He had asked about it some time ago and had been shut out nicely, so he had not pressed, but still, he kept doing it and the man even seemed to encourage him to do so at times. Though odd, it was allowed….

Now, when it came to leaving Hidan without his senses and alone, it was a completely different story. The man would start to break down after thirty minutes or so and he would have to calm him. He had seen it happen once, deciding one day to pretend to shut the door but remain in the room and observe him. They had to stop, though Hidan had not said the safe word, he had felt he needed to stop and make him relax and feel safe again.

Trying to ask about it, well it turned out to be worse than asking about the whole strangling thing. At least _that_ had even been _mentioned_ in the contract and therefore something they could discuss. Abandonment hadn't been mentioned at all in it, except for those letters he had left for him days prior to the society's meeting. He'd tried to ask Anko about it too but, the woman refused to tell him much, in part because she was one of the coordinators of _The Animal's Society _and in the other part because, outside of the BDSM world, she was a psychologist…and therapist, Hidan's therapist. That had been such a shock he hadn't even known what to think of it when he had learned of it.

Once he knew he would be unable to attain information from her, he had turned over and spoken to Wolf. The man worked with and was co-owner of the gym Hidan also co-owned and worked in. That had been of no help, the man had also told him close to nothing and had avoided answering any of his subtle questions by rerouting the conversation to a different topic.

This is where the problematic situation began because he wished, desired and craved he had more information on Hidan. He wanted it more than anything else because, even though it had been two and a half months, he felt like he really didn't know the man that was kneeling at his feet, just eager to give himself over. There were so many secrets surrounding Hidan and hidden fears that he wished he could just pry his _lovely_ man open and examine his entire being so much closer.

It was the worst feeling too. He cared for Hidan, cared deeper for the man than what he'd had for anyone, and perhaps _everyone,_ else and he wanted to have him in _every_ possible way. He wanted to just give himself over to him in every conceivable way as well, but there were boundaries.

Yes, Hidan had given himself over physically but, in the process had set up so many boundaries that it made Shikamaru a bit frustrated and often tired. He yearned for and desired something more but, he couldn't even demand from Hidan anything further. How could he ask for what he couldn't give himself? He had, at some undetermined moment, also set boundaries for the man and himself. Especially as he had his entire social, work, and family life separated from Hidan. Hidan didn't even know where he worked…but then again, he had never asked either, had he?

Damn, he needed to get out of this circle with Hidan, they needed it, and he couldn't wait for the upcoming meeting within a few weeks. He needed to see and watch other established couples in play. Talk to them, find out how they handled their lives, if he could. Perhaps then, he would be able to find a way to help Hidan and himself further, more than what he could do now. What they did was marvelous, edgy and exciting but, he _needed_ more on another level.

Reaching for the plugs on the table, Shikamaru looked down at Hidan and leaned down, kissing his forehead, his skin, cool, moist with a mist of fresh sweat. "I'm going to plug your ears." he told him and Hidan didn't respond but, he had taught him to wait, hadn't he? "I'll leave you for a moment, I won't touch you but, I want you to stay still. Just count slowly until two-hundred for me and I'll be here waiting." he finished, leaving the most important words for last.

He observed the man for a moment, Hidan didn't agree or disagree but, he saw him tense up, his body going rigid. Shikamaru hated seeing him do that. He wasn't really leaving him alone, he was just going to stand near him and Hidan should have known by the words he used but, it seemed like he couldn't get past the staying or being alone, defenseless.

Shikamaru plugged those ears and caressed the bite mark on the shoulder before he moved away and walked over to the music player, turning it on. He silently stood a few feet from Hidan and watched him nod with every number he counted. Though he couldn't hear him, he knew exactly where he was and when he was starting to loose it.

He really wanted to find the reasons why Hidan hated being alone, among so many other things he didn't know about him. He also needed to sort out his own life, share more of it with his silver haired man and he really needed to start telling his friends the truth. He needed something more and deeper with Hidan, to declare their relationship to themselves and the rest of the world. His man was indeed smart, handsome, obedient as a submissive, openly receiving as a masochist, hard-working as a business owner, all-in-all he was _lovely_…yet he was completely distant and closed when it came to revealing the real Hidan.

000

_One-hundred and fifty-one…_

_One-hundred and fifty-two…_

_One-hundred and fifty-three…_

_One-hundred and fifty-fuck!_

Fuck it all to hell and back he couldn't do it. Shit. Shit. Shit. No.

Where the fuck was he? Where the fuck was Kami? He had to be in the room still, he hadn't heard the door, so he had to be-

Wait a mother fucking minute, how the fuck was he even supposed to hear the damn thing if there were plugs in his ears and soft classical music playing in the damn background?

Shit, he had to get one of those bitches out and make sure Kami was still with him. If he could make out his breathing pattern everything would be fine. Just a little listen and it would be fine….

Rubbing his ear on his shoulder, Hidan tried to get close enough to slightly rub the plug free and out of his ear. He needed more than anything to know if Kami was still there, that he hadn't stepped outside…and maybe out the door to the market or some shit. Fuck, he couldn't be alone. Shit he couldn't, he was going to remember and he sure as hell didn't need to recall those fucking memories.

All he needed to know was where Kami was. Just where was he?

Come the fuck on, he could do this shit…_just relax_. All he needed was to relax! Only until two hundred and everything would be fine…he would feel those hands on him….

_Count Hidan, just count._ Where had he left off?

_One-hundred and fifty-five…_

_One-hundred and fifty-six…_

_One-hundred and fifty-seven…_

_SHIKAMARU!_

Fuck…the dark room, even though he couldn't fucking see it, all that silence, though the music played, perhaps being locked in all alone…shit no-

A soft caress over his shoulder had him jumping before he could figure what it was and he realized he was hyperventilating through the gag which was instantly removed and he took deep long breaths trying to calm himself down.

Hidan felt Shikamaru kneel in front of him and, though he wasn't able to see his face, he leaned forward into the warmness of the man he knew, knowing his head would find his shoulder. His warmth and scent was all he fucking needed to know he was there, to know he wasn't where his memories threatened to take him. He took in the scent deep into him as his breathing and heart calmed, his lungs feeling like they were cooling after an intense fire and he felt hands run through his hair in such a soothing way before they pulled the mother-fucking plugs he hated out.

"Get on all fours for me. I want to see you take me deep, watch myself as I disappear into you." Kami ordered and fuck but, that deep, lethargic tone always drove him insane, calmed and exited him and he was certain Kami-sama knew what it did to him. Surely, it had to be why he always ordered him about in a low, sensual tone near his ear.

Hidan complied, following the orders of his Kami, turning around as best he could with the chains that connected his ankles to his wrists and his wrists to his neck by the collar. Leaning forward he fell on his cuffed hands and presented his ass like a bitch in fucking heat, ready for anything Kami wanted to do with him.

He felt those lovely, warm hands run down his back to his ass, then back up over his ready hips, those long fingers running over every cut that had been previously made over his flesh. They danced over lines of red, over his hips before they returned to his ass and that transparent plug Kami loved to use. He knew they were hovering over it and he parted his legs just a fucking bit further and arched for Kami hearing the faintest of approving chuckles and fuck him now but, he loved the sound.

"You've learned pretty well the things I love to see." Kami stated and he felt glad it pleased the man and it was only then he sensed how Kami pressed and turned the plug in him before he began to pull it out in the slowest of fucking paces.

Entirely out he felt empty before two, no, three…those were definitely three fingers…they slipped inside, going straight for that fucking prostate and he groaned, not being able to control the damn sound. Kami started rubbing the spot hard and he tried to contain himself, feeling shivers from pleasure, pain and discomfort. Those fingers felt divine, those cuts and bruises burned and those chains felt heavy over his skin but fuck, all he wanted was to move against them, letting himself feel close to loosing all his senses.

"Fu-uck me…K-kami-sama…" he managed to hoarsely say through a moan and those fingers were out the next second and his hips were held tight, nails digging into his skin. For a minute he felt nothing there but the cool air in the room but, then he felt the blunt head stretching him and he tried not to tremble or push himself back on it. He stayed still and patient and was rewarded as that hard, hot cock rammed into him, going from head to base in seconds.

Hidan bit his bottom lip trying not to yell like a bitch but, a deep moan still escaped him. He felt Kami tug on the cushioned collar and pull up his upper body up a bit and he struggled to breathe as he felt him deep inside. Kami just held him by it, tugging a bit as he starting to fuck him deeply, with long thrusts that just hit and practically assaulted that pleasurable spot over and over again.

Shit, he really fucking loved and hated this part.

He loved the way those hips moved, thrusting into him in just the right way to make him feel out of this world. Loved the savagery, the dominance in each plunge, the way that other hand just grabbed hold of his fucking cock and pumped in perfect synchronization. He loved that there was always some sort of pain involved, that which he wanted and needed from Kami to drown out the other things and focus him only in the moment with him. He really liked the way Kami caressed or tortured, depending on the play, the tender skin of his ass cheeks, thighs, which were often whipped or hit with a cane. The way he could focus on the cuts he often made at either side of his hips, which were always licked and toyed with. He loved as he was pulled up and held tight against that firm chest and how his shoulder got bit by those perfect teeth. He loved feeling those hands around his neck, wrapping around tight enough, holding him steady. He loved the way Kami moaned and gasped and was out of breath as he ran his hands over him and squeezed the bruised parts, or pinched his sensitive nipples, or when those hands pulled his hair, or forced him down, or tugged him up, made his head turn so that that tongue could invade his mouth…he loved it, every single thing that he did….

At least until it came to _that_…he disliked that he strangled him with force, hated when he felt like he was about to pass out…and even though Kami had been careful since the last meeting and didn't gag him when he did it or use raw materials but cushioned ones, he still hated it. Even his own body betrayed him as the force made him come hard, but he hated it. Worst part was that he hadn't even been able to explain it to Kami when he had asked about it a few weeks ago. Hidan had opted for staying silent for a while and just repeated what was on the contract after deciding he couldn't really tell him anything about it. He had repeated to Kami that he could do it as long as it was cushioned and he wasn't gagged. Up until now he hadn't had to use the safe word, not once, and he really hoped he never would have the need to-

Kami released the tight cock ring he'd had on and he felt him let go of the collar as well and Kami's hand rested over his neck instead, squeezing lightly, how he fucking preferred it and he shivered into the man's grip on him, not being able to hold out much longer. His mind forgot everything around him and all he could do was focus on sensations as he came with five more thrust, his cock being pulled up to his lower belly as Kami thrust in a few more times and he felt that hot burst inside of him. He squeezed his ass as tight as he could, though it burned so that Kami could ride off his orgasm and they could bask in that aftershock.

"Damn it Hidan, I love it when you squeeze me like that." Kami told him as he pulled out after having caught his breath and he smirked to himself. That was exactly the reason why he did it. Kami leaned in closer to his ear and he felt that heavy breath over his skin and he dared to lean back up on his master's chest. "I hate that I have to go to work tomorrow and return to another five days when all I can do is a quickie with you locked up in this room…" Kami whispered in his ear, licked him, making him shiver again and chuckled before he stood and came around to stand in front of him. Whatever time they could spend together was good enough. He wasn't going to demand more, it was what it was and he really wasn't in a position to demand.

"Stand." Kami ordered and Hidan shakily stood, thighs fucking trembling.

The blindfold was pulled off and he looked at his master, his sadist, his dominant, his deep, dark hair loose around his shoulders, his wonderful, shrewd, brown eyes, his lightly tanned skin glowing and glistening with sweat-

"We are going to shower, then to bed you go while I clean up. I'll join you for tonight but, I'll be gone by six. I'll make sure to untie you. I know you've got to go to the gym tomorrow. When you get back, I want a plug in you. I have a couple of meetings but, I should be back by seven. I want to be with you then." Kami told him and Hidan nodded as was expected of him, then stayed as he was, standing still, until he was unchained, un-cuffed and the only remaining item on him was the studded black leather collar, which was their favorite, and he kept on while they were in play.

He smirked to himself at the thought of Kami wanting to see him during weekdays. It fucking meant he was hungry for more of him and fuck, he was so onboard with getting more of it all.

Hidan couldn't deny he was glad he was going to be able to spend at least on hour or two with Kami the next day. The man worked to the point of exhaustion sometimes and he wondered how he managed it all. They hardly got the chance to see each other during the week either, with Shikamaru meeting with colleagues, friends or family after work, all they really had was late Saturday and Sunday to enjoy each other to the fucking fullest. To tell the fucking truth, it really was a treat to have him during the weekdays. Hidan hadn't even called up any of his subs, hadn't had the need or the time for them. Kami was pretty much covering all his needs.

"Come." Kami ordered him and he did so, his legs, especially his thighs, hurting like a bitch as he walked behind the man, out of their playroom and towards his master bedroom. Shit, he was going to get pummeled by Zabuza at the gym the following day, just why the fucking hell had he agreed to show the trainees a good match?

He watched the naked, younger man walk through hooded eyes and followed him at a slower pace feeling the burn in his ass, his nipples, his chest, his abs…fuck even his ears hurt, which really made no sense. He really liked the way the man moved, the way he talked and walked and fucked…he was…_divine_.

Nara Shikamaru, _Kami-sama_, was perfect, just two inches shorter than he was, his body had no scars, no oddities, it was well proportioned, corded with muscles that weren't too thick or bloated but defined and long. He loved the man's back, the natural arch it had above that round ass. And the cut of his abs, especially the ones above the pelvic bone…he liked to watch them contract and stretch when he got fucked. Actually, just knowing those muscles were moving to give him pain or pleasure was enough to drive him insane.

And he always did mange it…to drive him insane-

Reaching the room Kami turned again to look at him for only a moment before he spoke, eyes looking him over with an odd curiosity. "Actually why don't you go on and shower on your own?" he asked more than ordered, his marvelous face expressionless.

For only a moment he wondered if he had done something to provoke a change in the man and he stood there waiting for Kami to either tell him something more, explain the reasons why behind the change or change his mind and just get into the bathroom and the shower with him. He had said that _they_ would shower _together_ and then he would go to bed until he was done cleaning and fuck, he _wanted_ to shower _with_ Kami. So he was standing there until the man walked into the bathroom and then he would fucking follow, as he always did.

Those cunning brown eyes narrowed a bit, deep in thought, and he had to fucking curse himself. Lately Kami had been too thoughtful, too many little fucking thoughts ran through that neat head of his and Hidan wondered and wished he knew what the fuck they were about. They made him feel unsure and he often found himself contemplating whether or not Shikamaru was happy enough with him and the way things were. Thinking if he was enough for the brunette. But, fuck, was he? He did _try_ to give him free reign over his body, some habits…but, was that enough? Was his passion dying down? Was Shikamaru getting bored with him?

"In the shower Hidan." Kami demanded in a tone, that even though was light, made his voice sound deeper and Hidan found himself examining those beautiful features. Those brown eyes he liked turned stern, a stare he sparsely saw but knew the meaning of too fucking well. It meant Shikamaru wanted to talk about the deep shit again. Really deep shit.

Shit, was that the reason why he had left him alone again in their playroom?

Fuck, why couldn't he just let it go. He didn't want to talk or think about the past, fuck. He really liked Kami, he really did but, he couldn't give in to telling him a thing. It really wasn't much that he didn't want to fucking share, it was more that he didn't want to fucking remember.

Shit.

Hidan ignored those eyes and obeyed, stepping into the bathroom and heading for the shower alone, knowing Shikamaru stood outside, looking at him, waiting.

Normally he would have pleaded for Kami to keep his initial word but, he sure as hell wouldn't tonight. The man was too fucking smart, to damn keen on figuring things out and he rather willingly obey and do as he was told, than be bombarded with questions he didn't want to answer or think about again. Not that he minded obeying, he loved obeying, loved being a bad boy as well but, his fucking sanity was important too.

He got under the spray as soon as it was hot enough and looked back at Kami, grabbing the soap and lathering his bitch ass up with a devilish smirk on his lips and horny ass eyes. Kami, wouldn't resist it and he would forget what he was trying to do. Kami _loved_ caring for his skin and always washed him with the utmost care after cutting or bruising him, to make sure he was fine and that there wouldn't be any possibility of infection, so his eyes remained locked with Kami's as he brought one hand up to his neck, to that fucking collar and he tugged it softly and stretched his neck for Kami to see, arching his back, letting his other hand wonder around his abs-

Kami stood still in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, eyes blank but, those lovely lips parted and that pink tongue made a seductive appearance, licked them and he smirked seeing it was working as he continued to slowly wash up, trying to provoke Kami. He wanted him close too, feeling him, forgetting everything else and as he took one step closer, Hidan smirked again and grabbed his cock but, it was Shikamaru who turned away from him and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom, breaking the connection, cooling off the moment.

What the fucking hell?

Hidan placed his hand over the shower's warm glass feeling like ripping the thing off, throwing it across the wall to shatter it and opening up his fucking pie hole to provoke the man but, then he fucking remembered he was Shikamaru's submissive. He shouldn't retaliate, demand more attention, not with what he had established in that damn contract.

Fuck, what the hell was going on between them? Shit, just what the hell was he doing wrong? Fuck, maybe he wasn't cut out for being a sub…_his_ sub.

000

Shikamaru watched from the corner seat, where he had sat after leaving the bathroom, as Hidan slowly stepped out, dry and completely naked. His face was entirely blank and his dazzling violet eyes were locked on the floor and it seemed like they would remain so until he was told otherwise.

Crap, he had hoped for Hidan to speak up, had staged the moment for it, had expected him to beg, to retort but, he had just walked into the shower and begun showering. Sure there had been that sensual display and that bit of provocation but, he hadn't opened up his mouth, not even when he looked away and stepped out of the bathroom.

Shikamaru had expected something there…_anything_.

If anyone had come up to him two months ago and told him that he was going to end up desiring more with Hidan than what he had now, he wouldn't have believed them. He would have told them they were insane and that he was smart, open-minded and could probably deal, or at least learn how to deal, with whatever came their way. Yet, there they were in a spot he couldn't quite figure out and he didn't know how to work with it, how to start _trying_ to get into it. Everything he had already tried didn't work, Hidan didn't want to talk and he was getting tired of turning into the bad guy trying, with no success, to pry something more out of Hidan.

He should have listened to Anko and left it as it was. Left him alone until he wanted to talk about it but hell, if he didn't know enough about him, if he didn't understand him how the flying fuck was their relationship supposed to grow? Would they just remain as they were, him dominating and disciplining and topping Hidan with restrictions and borders he could touch but not pass?

"Come here." he told him and watched him approach, noticing with disdain as those violet eyes did not look up but, instead remained glued at the man's feet even as he came to stand in front of him. Shikamaru tried to meet those eyes but couldn't, he would need to transform himself into the man's feet for that to be achieved and he was certain it was impossible. "Kneel." he ordered him and as he did he reached out and touched that handsome face, just ran his fingers over that smooth jaw and held that chin, tilting the head back to make Hidan look up at him but, those eyes focused elsewhere. "Look at me." he demanded and after a moment those violet eyes met his, shaking his heart up again but, they were blank and he hated that they were hiding emotions again.

Shikamaru leaned in instead and kissed those soft, supple lips tenderly and held a smile as they kissed him back and he slowly pulled away and looked back into that violet gaze, letting his thumb run over that thick bottom lip. "I'll shower and be out soon, stay here." he told him, butterfly kissed him before he pulled away, stood and walked towards the bathroom.

Away from his presence and hidden emotions, Shikamaru could think of everything with a clear view, or at least a less opaque one. It wasn't clear enough still and it sure as hell wasn't a good thing either. All the thinking just led him to all the messed up things in his life and the parts of which connected to Hidan. He thought over the reasons why he hadn't cleared up, with his friends, that he was with a man or told them that it was Hidan. He couldn't even mention how he was in love with someone he couldn't seem to make love to and he _could_ make love, he _would_ love to…but with Hidan it was always hot, hard, rough one way or another, never soft, close, mutual…_equal_…there was no tenderness during…it was about Hidan offering and him taking. What he gave back was pleasure mixed with pain but, he was sure it wasn't love though he loved him and damn did he love him. He was in love with him, felt his heartbeat quicken when those eyes focused on him, his stomach trembled when they were close, air seemed to thin when their skin touched and crap he wanted that love, that romance, that playfulness. Hidan though, he wanted rough, hard fucks.

Getting into the shower, Shikamaru lathered up and washed himself off as quickly as possible then grabbed the towel Hidan had used and dried himself off, contemplating on how that terrycloth was the softest thing he could get from the man. He walked out into the bedroom and found Hidan where he left him, kneeling in front of the arm chair and unmoving. So obedient, wasn't he?

"On the bed." he called out as he grabbed two pairs of padded cuffs from the dresser, observing, through the corner of his eyes, as the man laid himself out on the king sized bed. He grabbed some pajama bottoms, slipped them on and felt himself being watched as he approached and placed one cuff on one of the bars on the headboard and leaned over him to place the other on another bar further down. They would keep Hidan's arms about two feet apart during the night…as always.

Shikamaru got up on the bed and straddled Hidan, actually, just taking the opportunity to feel him in a different way, feeling his own thighs parted by that thick torso, warmth underneath him, making him have to open up further as he leaned forward and took one wrist to cuff it up, knowing he was being looked at. His neck felt lighter as he took the other and he knew it was because the amulet he had taken over of two months ago, and always wore, was momentarily resting over warm flesh. He had never taken it off since he had slipped it on. Cuffing done, he looked down into those eyes and even if it was just for a moment, he let himself wonder what would happen if he had no bottoms on, if he could just feel that warm skin under him, if his ass sat down on those hips and something further could be possible….

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Hidan again, seeing a faint glint of unease in those violet eyes and he got off the man, made sure he had pillows and was comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep. The cuffs he had chosen had links long enough to allow movement, so there was nothing to worry about. "I'll be back." he told him and he walked out of the bedroom and straight into their playroom to pick up and clean off everything they had utilized.

Stepping in though, Shikamaru actually ended up standing near the table, staring at all he had used on Hidan that night. The harness he had bought just hanging around, the gag on the table, the half-melted candles, the dangling cuffs and suspended chains, the damn plugs and that unique c-ring. That deep red blindfold that was a perfect contrast to Hidan's skin, the cane that left tight marks and the deerskin whip that left none at all, those nipple clamps that made him moan and that sharp, beautiful, red-bladed dagger he loved to use.

So much, yet so little.

Clearing his mind, it took him well over an hour to clean and sanitize everything before he was satisfied and Shikamaru returned to the bedroom where Hidan looked at him relieved through heavy eye lids. Of course, how could he forget the whole fear of being left alone thing? Hidan wouldn't fall asleep until he was certain Shikamaru was coming back and staying with him.

Hidan's arms relaxed and he seemed to settle in when Shikamaru turned the lights off, except for the small dim, lamp light on the bedside table. The silver haired man let out a deep breath as he climbed on the bed, next to him, and covered them with one of the comforters. Shikamaru found himself looking up at the lovely ceiling as he laid flesh-to-flesh next to the man, thinking about the blindfold in his pocket and how even though he had brought it with him, he wasn't sure on whether or not to put it to use and try something further-

"Fuck me." he heard Hidan whisper and he looked over at him in the dim illumination. He was looking straight at him, face turned in his direction, eyes gleaming in the low light.

He was beautiful, he truly was.

"Sleep." he told him softly as he looked away and brought his arm up over his eyes. Crap, he really didn't know what he was doing, what he had been thinking.

"Kami-sama, _please_ fuck me." a pleading whisper and Shikamaru found himself sighing as he shifted and got up over Hidan, looking down into those violet depths, a tingle running over his skin.

Crap, Hidan just wanted to feel him, he could see it in those eyes. He kissed him softly, tenderly again as he shoved down his bottoms and laid his body, flush over the man's. Shikamaru felt as those thighs parted to accommodate him and his cock rubbed against Hidan's and he wanted to do him soft and slow.

"_Hard_…hard Kami-sama…I want to _feel_ it hard…" another whisper to his lips and he stared into those lost violet eyes and grabbed the blindfold and placed it on him.

"I _fuck_ you how _I_ want." he told him and kept him from saying another word as he harshly overtook that willing mouth. He reached down and parted Hidan's thighs a bit more, bringing his legs up while positioning himself.

Reaching under the pillow, he grabbed the lubricant and pumped his half hard-on until it was full blown hard and he eased himself inside, thrusting slow but deep and rough, making sure Hidan felt it as he dove his tongue deep into that mouth in the same manner. He pinned those legs and felt, and heard, Hidan moan into his mouth and he knew the man was gripping the bars of the bed when those legs just opened up further.

Shikamaru felt an odd frustration poke at him and he reached up and grabbed a fistful of that silver hair and pulled away from that mouth for a moment, looking at that pleasure filled face and he released the hair and let his hand travel down to that thick neck and he rubbed at the jugular then squeezed and pressed the neck, feeling that oddness ease away.

Both hands ended up around that neck after a while, squeezing and releasing in rhythm with his deep thrusts until they both came and his grip eased and he caressed Hidan again, kissing him in the aftermath. It seemed like it was the closest thing he had to making love to him.

Yet still, Hidan was cuffed up and he was softly strangling him…and himself along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****- IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _YOUR GOD_, READ IT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. **

**This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Smut**. This is Yaoi, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** eventual **HidanShika** so prepare yourself for it. A few other pairings will come along as I post up chapters.

**Remember that I don't know tons of BDSM or psychology (not an expert or student of)**, I do try though and the way I write, mostly has to do more with the characters and how they see things in their own world and not how I might see them or other people might for that matter. I understand that writing is a process and trying to incorporate ideas, life changing experiences, among many other things, into an established personality just turns into quite a challenge. I just hope you all like this second part of the story as much as the first. **Please keep an open mind and remember to review, or send me a PM if you need to point something out or want to ask me about something. **

The next chapter should be up in two weeks. I realize that Hidan's head is all over the place but, there are reasons for it I won't reveal yet.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**My God In Vanilla**

**2**

* * *

Hidan woke up with the sound of that damn alarm clock he hated to death.

It was the one Shikamaru had gifted him and he despised it for various reasons.

The first and most important reason being, it signaled the moment when he would open his eyes to an empty space next to him, untied, un-cuffed, alone, un-warmed and with the remnants of the hours he had spent with his Kami.

Second, it reminded him that he had another stretch of days to wait until he could spend a good and decent amount of time with him again, until he could fall asleep with his master at his side, because, of course, during the weekdays, things were snipped and shortened so that both of them could get to work the following day.

Third, he hated how the damn fucking thing only went off on Mondays at seven a.m. and indirectly rubbed in his face that he would have to get up and return to his normal life, forgetting everything he had experienced until the next time.

Actually, that all sounded the fucking same with different words but shit, he hated the thing.

Opening up his violet eyes he reached over and turned the thing off, looking at the time. It was four past seven and he sure as fuck didn't want to get up. He hadn't stretched yet but, he knew, without a doubt, that his whole body hurt like a bitch. Kami had been good and rough the day before…though that last fuck had been…somewhat…_kind_. Out of their ordinary.

He couldn't help but think of all the causes for that light change last night and Hidan thought about what it would be like to ask Shikamaru of it, to sit down with him and just talk as openly as they had in the beginning. Perhaps, if their communication lines were opened up again, with frankness and without any taboos, they could both bring down and end this fucked up wall that had risen between them and was threatening to stretch up higher, separating them even further.

How was he supposed to do it though? To 'bring it up' casually? How could he speak when things instantly went into the game they played once Shikamaru crossed the hallway?

It also happened to be harder than what it looked like. Talking about those things would bring out other topics and he simply wasn't ready to talk about shit yet. Fuck, he really hated it all sometimes.

Hidan stretched out on his bed trying to forget about thinking further into anything and flinched at the pain in his thighs, his arms and the cracking noises down his back. Fuck, he loved playing, being put through the wringer and how it made him feel but, shit for what it did to him afterward. Shoving the bed covers off he traced his body with his hands and found various sizes of bandages on his cuts. He smoothed his fingers over the flesh-like material and the Nara invaded hid head once again, making him forget all the bad, damned things.

Damn it all to hell and back, but this was exactly why he loved the man. Shikamaru could hurt him, as Hidan liked, leaving subtle scars and bruises he could hold on to like badges and reminders of what was to still come, he could make him feel uncomfortable, give him thrilling chills, control him to the most minimal thing and yet he didn't fall into any of it. Shikamaru showed him whom he really was with his actions afterward, especially in the way he cared for him.

Fuck, he loved him, even though he was unable to say it or show it as the man deserved, he loved the guy. Loved his hair when it was down and wild, loved his smirk and the way he chuckled, loved his shrewd eyes, loved his calculating brain as it thought of what would happen between them during a session, loved his hands running over his body... For all he knew he was fucked and in love with Nara Shikamaru. In love-

The sound of wolves howling, had Hidan reaching over to the bedside table and taking his phone and he knew who it was so he pushed the thoughts of Shikamaru to the side for what he hoped was a very brief moment. He wanted to fucking think of the man and that man alone-

"Hey you fucking asshole, what you doing calling me?" he said picking up and he heard a soft chuckle on the other end that told him it wasn't whom he thought it was. Oh shit! It couldn't be.

Hidan stilled in the bed as he heard the sound and felt embarrassed as he listened in to that soft voice.

"Is that how you salute my _love_, dear Hidan?" he heard the feminine-like voice ask and he sat up, forgetting his aches and straightening up his bed covers over himself again, even though he couldn't be seen. Kid really had that control over others, wanting to be pleasant and proper in every aspect towards him.

"Fuck…oh." he started. "Shit…I mean crap…I mean…" he really couldn't get the right words out. "_Hey_ Haku…_good morning_, I _thought_ you were Zabuza." he finished and let out a heavy breath. Fuck.

"I figured and don't worry about the cursing we all know you are such a potty mouth." another light chuckle that was truly heartfelt.

"Is something wrong?" he asked then cursed inwardly because it sounded rude, "I mean, how are you guys? Did you call for something in specific? Zabuza hardly ever calls me, so this is quite a surprise." he changed it around to seem more polite and was aware that his old friend really did rarely call him since a few months back.

"Actually about that." Haku began in that sweet tone of his that could make the most impatient person in the world calm down and listen closely. "Nara-san called my love about an hour ago, asking him to call you and make sure you were fine." really? Shit, fuck, he didn't know what to think about that, he sure as hell hadn't been expecting that as an explanation. "He seemed a bit…_worried_." well, that was even less of a reason for a phone call. What the hell would Shika be worried about? Hidan looked himself over, even lifted the covers and wiggled his toes.

"I'm fuc-" he started and cut himself off. "I'm fine, actually." he told him getting up from the bed, feeling those pleasurable body aches and sores while making sure there was nothing odd or off with his body.

Except for feeling Kami's punishment on and in his flesh, he was entirely fine. He walked off towards the bathroom, finding the situation sweet and silly at the same time.

Why would Shikamaru think he wouldn't be fine? No matter how much it hurt physically, he was used to it. He _wanted_ it, _needed_ it. It was the only fucking way he could have Kami, wasn't it? There was no one he wanted other than the Nara. Only he could make him feel the way he needed to feel and do the things he wanted done to him.

"Not physically." Haku added after a brief moment of silence and Hidan stopped walking towards the shower, his heart suddenly feeling heavy and tight in his chest…constricting and reminding him he wasn't made of stone as he often wished he was.

Shit, maybe it wasn't what he was thinking…he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I'm fine." he said sternly, trying to brush shit off and Haku sighed.

"You know if you ever need to-" oh, shit…this was _exactly_ what he thought it was.

"Don't go there Haku." he interjected, not about to let _anyone_ get into that part of his head. "I respect and care about you but, I don't care if Zabuza hangs me, don't get into my fucking business." he told the sweet man, fighting back the urge to raise his voice. "Why the hell did you even call me? Wasn't the message given to that damn wolf?" he added, cursing himself for loosing his cool and having a vocabulary that was worse than a trucker's.

"_**I**_ offered to call you instead." yeah, he could imagine Zabuza, letting his sweet, dear boyfriend deal with his crazy ass just because, even though he didn't want to admit it, they had a few things in common. "I know it's hard dealing with the past but, you have to at some point Hidan. You can't expect Nara-san to become a permanent sadist-dominant, _your master_, and never have or want something more-" the topic where the conversation was heading made Hidan stop the man.

"What the fuck Haku? What the hell has Shikamaru told either of you, has he spoken about that with you? Shit, what the hell, is he telling you things about our relationship?" he demanded as he ran a hand through his hair and was tempted to yank the fucking silver locks out of his own skull.

"No, he hasn't said a word." that calmed him a bit again. "But, I know from experience what he must be feeling and if he called a while ago, worried about you, it was because something happened." yeah, like him leaving him alone and trying to provoke him last night. "You either need to go see Anko more or start trying to talk about it with him-"

"Fuck Haku! I don't want to fucking do this shit now!" he interrupted the man again, not wanting to hear more of it. He couldn't even open up to Anko, how the fuck could he with Shikamaru?

"You're going to loose him if you keep shutting him out, Hidan." shit he was right.

"Damn it Haku!" but, fuck, he was so damn right.

"You think I don't know?" the man countered, raising his voice at him and talking sternly. "_You know _the shit I've been through. You _know_ how Zabuza suffered, you were the one he _talked_ to, **you** were _there_ for him, _for us_. Talk Hidan stop being a damn ass and open up. I know you don't talk with anyone about it but Anko. Damn, maybe Nara-san will understand, start slow, little-by-little. I don't know Nara-san so well but, he is so nice and good to you…I had never known you to have someone who cared for you this way…"

Haku trailed off as if he didn't know how else he could convince him and between the sweet man raising his voice and actually using 'dirty' words, Hidan suddenly had to take in what he said and what it meant but, he still couldn't do it.

"I can't Haku…" he started and took a deep breath "I know I appear strong outside but, I'm not like you. I need the pain you know. Fuck, I need the shit Kami does to me. I can't be with him without it, I need to feel those cuts, him hitting me, tying me up and fucking me…I need those scrapes and bruising on my skin…I need to be bound so that my hands can't-" shit he shouldn't be saying any of this. He shouldn't be mentioning any of this to Haku, whom he had learned to respect for reasons that just bundled the two of them together in the same group with people with messed up pasts. Haku had been as Hidan had been once, lost, closed, separated.

"Why Hidan? Why?" oh fuck he hated that sound, the pained voice saying those words, shit it reminded him of some time long ago and the things he'd wish to erase forever.

'_Why Hidan? Why did you do it Hidan? Don't you love me Hidan?'_ Years ago, flowing into him, taking him back to that house, to that place far away he desired to never return to. Shit. It was _his_ voice in his ear. _'Did you want him more than me, Hidan? Did you want him for yourself?'_ so fucking clear.

"I've got to go Haku, I'll see you later, at the gym." he told the man and hung up. He almost expected to be called back but, then Haku knew his limits and Hidan knew the beauty would wait for him to come around and try again in some other way.

Shit, he was going to loose Shikamaru, he was going to loose Kami-sama. Fuck.

He had even separated the man into the two personas at some point, hadn't he? He'd taken Shikamaru as he was but, when their play began he was _Kami_-_sama_ and only _Kami-sama_. He knew the difference between one and the other and if he thought about it, Shikamaru was showing up more and more during those moments where it should have been Kami the one present and dominating him.

What a bitch, he needed to talk, but shit…he fucking couldn't. It was hard enough to tell Anko that he'd just had a messed up childhood and answer to her damn questions and tests, but shit…he'd never gone into the details with her. So, how was he even going to talk about it with Shikamaru? He would probably fucking leave him, abandon him, right when he had started to want to live for something more, right when he started believing he could forget about it-

Fuck…Hidan stopped himself and his trail of thoughts. He threw his phone on the bed and walked back into the bathroom.

He needed to get to the gym and work himself over. It was the only way to drown the memories. It was better than getting drunk, which woke him up to nightmares. Better than the drugs too, which he had tried once years ago and never again. Shit, what took it away entirely, Kami-sama. What those hands did to him, made him forget about thinking and all he could do was feel, feel how it burned or hurt or took him over the edge and back again.

Hidan stepped into the shower without waiting for the water to warm. Fuck, what the hell was he supposed to do with Shikamaru now?

000

Shikamaru looked from the design concept laid out on his modern dark mahogany desk and up into Sai's dark eyes as the man waited for him to say something. Though that handsome face was nearly always expressionless, he had learned over the years that he did show emotions in very discreet ways. So he could see that he was expectant and hopeful and waiting for him to say that he liked it.

He looked it over again and couldn't seem to concentrate on what he saw, Hidan was clouding his mind more than anything else. He needed a break but, it wasn't noon quite yet and he couldn't suddenly decide to send Sai off and have a private moment because he had to wait for the right hour. Damn, he felt like leaving the office and finding the gym's address so that he could pass by in hopes of seeing his love.

He shouldn't have tried pushing Hidan with the whole leaving him alone thing. He shouldn't have left him in the bathroom either or left him cuffed to the bed as he took his time cleaning. Shit, why the hell had he been so obedient? Hadn't Hidan said himself that he would 'retaliate' at times? Provoke him? He had done it too, on various occasion but, it had been somewhat playful and sweetly taunting. Yesterday he hadn't done any of it, even though Shikamaru had pushed and kept pushing and had been expecting that normal flow of things.

"What do you think of it, Shika?" Sai asked again and he realized he had been staring across his office, blankly, at the wall beyond the pale man's head.

"Sai, what have I said about nicknames? Call me Nara-san in the office." he told the man who smirked and nodded then he looked back at the design. It was supposed to be the new concept for the new hair and skin care line launched by the Senju beauty product company. "I believe the client will love it. It is exactly what Tsunade-san wanted. You always seem to cater to the needs of the client but, you never loose your own style. It's why I picked you for the job."

"Thank you Nara-san. But, may I ask something?" the man asked smiling and he nodded. "Why are you so off today? Even your secretary, Tayuya-san, told me that you seemed really odd today, is it that girl you're dating? She wants to break up or something?"

Shikamaru looked at the man surprised, of course the perceptive Sai would catch on and ask something like that. Sai was normally blunt and asked a lot of personal questions, mostly because he liked knowing the person and their likes and dislikes but, he had never brought anything up during work hours, preferring to wait to share things off the work environment where others would open up more with him.

"I'm just filled with thoughts today." he told the man with a smile as he handed the portfolio back to him.

"I know enough to know that you're not, so if you want to talk, I'm here to listen." he was told by the ever candid Sai.

Shikamaru had to chuckle at the man as he thought over actually telling someone what was bothering and troubling him. He could actually picture the man's expression as he revealed he was with a man and that they had troubles within their relationship, which was mostly based on BD-

Actually, it wasn't a bad idea.

Stopping his previous thoughts and thinking it over Shikamaru knew that perhaps, if he phrased things differently, in a certain _overall_ way, he _could_ talk about it. Maybe he _could_ tell Sai everything. The man was always attentive and willing to listen. He wasn't someone he'd known his whole life but, he was still a friend and married to one of his best friends. Not to mention that if he possibly, got a few things out of his system and into the open, he could see Hidan and his situation in another light and figure out if there was something missing or wrong.

"Actually-" he started as he looked over his watch, seeing it was five to noon and he sent a _thank you _to the heavens. "-I could talk, you want to go for lunch?" he asked and the man agreed with a nod and a smile. Well there was nothing left to say…for now at least.

Shikamaru grabbed his coat, wallet, phone and keys and then accompanied Sai one floor down so that he could get his own things, leaving his designs locked at his desk. Back on the elevator, Shikamaru had the intention of taking the man on a walk down the street to the restaurant he liked, when Sai pushed the button for the parking lot instead.

"Let's go in my car." Sai declared with a smile and Shikamaru questioned him with his eyes. "We've got nearly two hours and I know of this nice little shop I go to with Ino on date nights. It's really close and you're going to love it." Sai told him and he nodded at the man. He wasn't going to convince Sai otherwise and he saw no reason to, he needed to clear his head anyway and letting someone else think in his place wasn't such a bad idea.

"Fine, but it's my treat." he declared with his own smirk.

"Whatever you say, boss." Sai told him jokingly as they reached the lot and walked over to the man's silver sedan.

They got in and before Shikamaru knew, they were driving around the downtown area, down through streets and avenues with a lot of different shops of all sorts. The sudden silence in the car was killing him and he wondered why the man didn't turn the radio on or something. He glanced at him with the thought of starting up a conversation and for a moment he felt that perhaps it wasn't a good idea…perhaps, none of it was. What a drag, he was going to reveal his problems with Hidan to Sai? That wasn't a good thing even if it was just partial-

"They sell the best ribs I've ever tasted." Sai shared and Shikamaru nodded and lightly chuckled forgetting about going back on his word.

"Does Chouji know about it?" he asked as he watched him drive.

"Yes, we double date sometimes. Perhaps next time you and your girlfriend could double date with us?" he asked expectantly and Shikamaru really didn't know what to respond to that.

"She's not my _girlfriend_…yet-" he started, testing out the waters…was Hidan even his boyfriend? How troublesome…he wasn't certain.

"What are you waiting for?" Sai asked. "We've never seen you excited like this before. You should see how your eyes sparkle with a mention thereof." he continued and Shikamaru wondered if that was true. He hadn't spent much time with his friends…and he believed he had hidden things well enough.

"We've only…_shared_ some time together, maybe ten times? We haven't seen each other much otherwise. She's a very busy person, so we see each other on the weekends..." shit, he had never gone out with Hidan on a date, he could only count all the times he had dominated him and even then, what had they done other than play, eat and sleep? Yeah, a lot of sex too.

"Oh, sometimes a slow start can solidify a relationship further, you have the chance to get to know one another before things get too serious. Is that why you are waiting to tell us more about her? You want things to get more serious?" actually now that he thought about it, he had jumped right into things with Hidan. He hadn't even tested the waters with his silver haired man, choosing instead to cannonball right in.

"Perhaps." he told the man as they came around a corner on Akatsuki Avenue and Sai eased into a parking lot next to a long stretch of coffee shops, restaurants, boutiques and a tall building across the street; he wasn't sure of what it was until he saw two guys come out in exercise gear. It must have been a gym. Next to it seemed to be an art gallery then a dance studio, a couple more similar places.

Shit, that reminded him of Hidan, the gym part, not the rest.

They got out of the car and Shikamaru followed Sai a couple of buildings and shops down and into a small outdoor themed place, with its open concept a few of the tables were outside, under a transparent tent, and they came up to a hostess who lead them to one of the tables on the veranda.

Sitting in the open space Shikamaru felt completely suffocated as he thought about telling anyone his issues, even if it was this man he knew and he was going to cut and edit things anyway.

The hostess brought over the menus and he took one, looking it over though he couldn't read the print, or had enough concentration for it. Actually at the moment he could be asked what two plus two was and he wouldn't be able to give an answer.

"You're going to love the food here." Sai told him with an expectant joy and he glanced at that hopeful face and nodded. Sai's stare returned to the menu and he just stared at him.

"I feel a bit frustrated, Sai." Shikamaru blurted out of nowhere and the man looked at him a bit saddened.

"You don't like the menu?" he asked disappointed and he saw him turn a bit pink from embarrassment, his eyes changing into concern, perhaps imagining things that were not even close to what he was thinking.

"No, I mean-" shit, he couldn't speak of it bluntly. He had to maneuver his way around a hypothetical questions for it to work. "If you like someone. If you truly care for them…is it wrong to want to know about their past?" he asked the man who looked at him confused for a moment and was about to open his mouth but, then the waiter came along.

"Hello, welcome to The Swordsman, I'm Haku your waiter, are you ready to order?" he said as he laid out fresh water glasses.

Shikamaru stilled, he knew that voice too well and his heart thumped as he slowly looked up at familiar brown eyes and lips he had always thought were made for kissing. A chill ran over his skin, the man was truly beautiful, especially as he smiled. Those knowing brown eyes smiling at him gently, capturing his attention and Haku nodded in recognition at him. How troublesome.

Shikamaru looked at the menu, his vision clearing, and ordered the mackerel, which was the first thing he saw, while Sai decided for the soup of the day.

"Your meal will be out shortly, gentlemen." Haku told them sweetly with a smile and then he walked away and Shikamaru stared after him through the corner of his eye.

"Wow…I have never seen such a _beautiful_ man." Sai whispered and for a second he imagined the paper white man running away from a crazed, man devouring, black wolf. "Does he know you?" crap, now he was being chased by the black wolf in his mind. "He seems to keep glancing at you." Shikamaru shook his head and took the glass of water and drank some hard.

"I don't believe so but, haven't _you_ seen him?" he asked the man instead who blushed for a reason Shikamaru couldn't quite comprehend.

"No, he must have the day shift I guess. Ino and I only come at night, the whole staff is different now that I think about it." the man told him taking a sip from his own glass and then his eyes wandered around and stopped right past Shikamaru's head. "He is still looking." Sai declared with a faint smile and Shikamaru looked behind himself and towards the inside, finding Haku who smiled at him again. "_Beautiful_." Sai murmured and he turned to stare the man down sternly.

"I'll make sure to tell my best friend that her husband was staring at a _man_ with lust filled eyes." he told him sarcastically and Sai turned blue. Yeah, telling Ino would mean his death warrant issued and signed.

"You don't date men do you?" he asked him in return and Shikamaru shook his head. He hated lying but, it was only partial this time around, since he hadn't officially been on a date with Hidan yet. "I don't think you should force her to talk about her past." he continued. Shikamaru had believed he had forgotten about his earlier question, had even been willing to elude the conversation if Sai didn't bring it back up.

"But, what if it becomes something that, in the long run, aids in the relationship? What if finding out what went wrong in the past helps you create a better future for the relationship?" he asked and those black eyes narrowed on him, obviously examining him.

"Don't force it Shikamaru. If she likes you as much as you do her, then she will come around and talk about it herself eventually. Especially, if it could help out in your relationship." the man told him and Shikamaru nodded as Haku came around with a bowl of fresh, warm rolls. "Women will tell you one thing and hide others because they believe they could be judged and fear they might loose your interest in them." Hidan wasn't a woman, did that also apply to men? "Isn't that right Haku?" Sai asked up at the waiter and Shikamaru tried to avoid those burning brown eyes.

What a drag, he shouldn't look up at Haku, Sai would know there was something more.

"I wouldn't know san." he said in that soft voice Shikamaru had heard various times and he looked up at the man who smiled down at him sweetly more than clearly having been waiting for him to look up.

He walked off again, looking back at him once and smiling again.

"Well, if it doesn't work out with your lady friend…" Sai started with a devious tone. "You could ask _him_ out. Even if you prefer women, he resembles one and is more beautiful than many women I have seen." he finished with what sounded like an honest tone and Shikamaru wanted to hit him.

"I believe he's taken." he murmured then looked back at Sai's curious stare, realizing what he had just said. Crap, he had to come up with something to cover that up. "Just look at the way he moves, the way he walks. He must have someone who does him the favor and leaves him with those hips so loose." he continued, the words making no sense to him whatsoever-

"Yes, you're right. He must have a boyfriend, those hips, among other things, just look made for pleasing." the man agreed with a somewhat disappointed sigh and Shikamaru was glad Wolf wasn't around or he would have needed to ask for a doggy bag to take the remains of Sai back to Ino.

"Should I be worried about you?" he asked playfully and Sai shook his head turning red again. Who could blame him, though? Haku was always going to capture the attention of everyone around him, wherever he was. It was at that moment Haku returned with their plates, a brilliant smile on his kissable lips and he and Sai ate, Shikamaru contemplating on what Sai had told him.

Was Hidan scared of loosing him or was it something else? He really needed to know. When he got home, he was going to take a shower, get in his robe and he was going over to Hidan's. He was going to give into what they both needed and then he was going to try holding him, just caressing him. He hadn't tried that yet and it really wasn't vanilla sex…

Yes, he could just try for the something-in-between and give him a bit of a deeper warmth. Show him he cared for him and was willing to wait until he decided to talk. Damn, he really wanted warmth from him.

Shikamaru paid the bill, leaving Haku a good amount for tip after they were done. He was grateful that he hadn't kept staring and had treated him like just another customer and not someone he knew. He smiled up at the man and received a wink as Sai got up from his chair. He kindly smiled at Haku and stood, taller than the man, he nodded, catching a glint of something in those brown eyes, and then he started to walk off the veranda behind Sai. He would soon be away from the sweet man and back at his office, finishing a few things-

Looking around, trying to distract himself from looking back at Haku, his eyes glanced over towards the gym and he lost all thoughts. Crossing the street and coming straight towards them was the man that had taken over his mind. His silver hair slicked back and jacket blowing in the soft breeze as he walked up the street with a devious smirk on those lovely lips. His companion, whom he spoke with, was a taller man with shrewd eyes, deep brown hair and with a smirk, that even though sexy, belonged to a demon.

Those odd, dark eyes met his first and the smirk faded as he whispered something to Shikamaru's other.

Hidan tensed as he approached and Shikamaru tried to act normal as Sai continued to walk towards the parking lot and he followed a step or two behind as Hidan came closer. He looked up at the man, expecting to see that violet stare meet his own, hoping that when it did, they didn't say much to reveal themselves in front of Sai, who he didn't doubt, must have recognized the man. He wasn't looking at him though, instead just steadily coming closer, right next to h-

Hidan approached and Shikamaru found himself looking down towards the ground unable to stare at him any longer.

Shit, he couldn't do it. His heart beat quicker and his stomach clenched up, especially as he caught the man's scent in the soft breeze and felt the man look at him as they were closer and he glanced up but to look beyond Hidan and Zabuza and towards Sai's back. He caught those violet eyes on him in his peripheral vision as they crossed and passed each other. His heart skipped a beat and didn't calm afterward.

"That man looks familiar." Sai mumbled and he voiced his agreement, made sure Sai wasn't glancing at him, then looked back to see Hidan. He had stopped walking and was standing looking back at him with focused, pained eyes, the Wolf next to him whispering something in his ear. Shikamaru's gut wrenched, he felt the pain in his heart and he tried to apologize through his thoughts but, no one could know yet, he just couldn't tell the world yet, not when he couldn't even grasp a deeper bond between them.

He kept walking as he saw Haku approach the two and looked away as Hidan's eyes focused elsewhere. Shit, would the beauty tell him what he'd heard about their conversation? Would Hidan understand?

Shit, what a drag everything was turning out to be.

000

Hidan kicked Zabuza below the ribcage and waited for him to react and punch him in the face. God, he needed the fucking pain and to give it right back. Zabuza moved and as he had thought, he got punched in the face, hard, the pain blending in with all the other aches he felt over his body. It was delicious actually. Made him forget about all those damn emotions and focus on the physical-

Fuck…why did Shikamaru ignore him like that? He had hoped for something, not much but, something along the lines of bump, or a smirk, a long stare…

Shit, what the fuck was wrong with them though? He couldn't talk, Shikamaru kept trying to get him to but, ignored him in public and fuck, he hoped that Haku had heard wrong and Shikamaru hadn't been asking that pale mother fucker about women. Fuck, was he cheating? Was he thinking about women? Oh fuck, he didn't need that shit.

Damn, could Hidan even call the man out for cheating? What were they really? Fuck, Haku had been right, their relationship was only dom/sub, sadist/masochist, bondage/discipline, master and slave -whatever the hell you wanted to call it- with a lot of hardcore sex that only got a bit lighter when they were both tired.

Shit, Shikamaru asked a few things sometimes but, they had never really had a deep conversation, not since the last society meeting, no, not since the day after that.

"Focus." he heard Zabuza growl in his ear as he got punched in the ribcage and came down on the mats.

"Get up Hidan-sensei, show Demon-sensei how it's done!" one of their underlings hollered and Hidan got back up and looked at Zabuza who grinned at him. Their students all started grunting with approval until their hollers started to suddenly die down and slowly began turning into catcalls.

Shit, it was over.

There was one, and only one, reason why that would happen and it meant that it was five in the afternoon and none other than Haku had set foot through the doors.

The boys all knew he was a fucking man but, shit, who could keep them at bay when they saw the man? He was fucking striking.

"Now boys, don't let me interrupt." the soft voice called over them all but, Zabuza and he knew they were done for. Their match would loose interest, the only way they could regain any of it again was if all three of them were naked and he and Zabuza were fighting over who got to fuck Haku's round pale ass first.

"Fine then!" his business partner called out and smirked over at him. "How about we finish this some other time." he told him and Hidan nodded in agreement. "Boys, go hit the showers." he told them and they sauntered off happily. He watched as the boys went passed Haku heading towards the doors that led to the main gym area and he smirked as they all grinned and bowed at the man, who smiled kindly and you could hear the sighs of all those seventeen, eighteen and nineteen year-olds. "Next fucking sigh I hear I'm gonna rip you all another asshole." Zabuza said in a deadly tone and that did it. It got all of them out in a heartbeat. Then it was the three of them alone in the vast room and he busied himself with taking off his gear.

"May I come over?" Haku asked, as he _always_ did, before he slowly advanced towards Zabuza.

"Come." what Zabuza _always_ said.

"Can I have a kiss?" that line varied from day to day.

"I'm sweaty." that wouldn't stop Haku though. Never did.

And just like that the younger man approached and flung his arms around Zabuza's neck and kissed him. Normally, he would have turned away but he looked at them this time around. He watched Zabuza grab hold of Haku's waist and pull him close against his body, deepening the kiss, running his hands along that curved back to grab that round ass before he pulled away and Haku ran fingers over the taller man's face.

"Hidan, don't mark up my love so much. Don't you know I love this firm, strong body of his. It's so wonderful." right, Haku's obsession with Zabuza's body. He turned away from them both, nodding as he walked over to his towel and shoved his things in his bag. He heard them kissing again, then whispering, then they were both walking over towards him.

"I'm fine." he told them before they started to talk. That wouldn't stop them though, they would still start up in three, two…one-

"Then why didn't you block me?" Zabuza asked.

"No reason-" he started and the man grabbed his sore shoulder and turned him around, glaring him down. HIdan shrugged the hand off.

"Don't fuck with me Hidan, we go way back and I know your not good right now, so you either go home and call your dom, talk with him or you go to one of your subs and try to release some shit. You do know, _she_ is desperate to have you." the man told him sternly and he glared at him and his submissive, masochist-

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? Haku was Zabuza's lover. L-O-V-E-R, his boyfriend, soul mate, the love of his life whom he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. He'd heard it many times over and had seen it many more than that.

His glare faded as he looked at Haku. Shit, the man had been abused as a kid, sold to some perverted old fag, then abandoned when he got tired of the kid, shit, he'd been prostituting himself when Zabuza met him years ago in the guy's country. Zabuza had brought him over with the intention of helping him out but, things had complicated themselves in such horrid ways until Zabuza had found the right buttons to push and it all started unraveling.

Hidan had been there when Zabuza had started dominating the still young Haku. He had been there for the man when he had gone furious over learning about the guy's past. It hadn't been disgust or a feel of betrayal, it had been Haku's untapped rage surging into Zabuza.

Shit, there were things that they hadn't told anyone else but that Hidan could pick up on when he looked at his best friend. He knew it was some deep, messed up shit that had nearly ruined Haku, had to be. Haku didn't really start changing until after the talking began. He became more approachable and even spoke to others about the less horrific things.

Hidan ran a hand though his hair and pulled it feeling frustrated. He was going to end up bald if he kept doing that but shit he was driving himself crazy.

"I'm meeting with Shikamaru tonight…and…I think I _will_ call Red Wolf. I need her." he told them and they both seemed more relieved. "I know I should talk but fuck, it's hard as hell."

"Just take your time." Haku told him and actually approached him to hug him. It was the first time he could ever remember feeling the man so close and he really didn't touch him back, his arms staying on his sides.

"At least tell the Nara about having a troubled past, Hidan." Zabuza told him as Haku released him and the man threw an arm over his shoulder in a lighter embrace. "Try to get closer to that punk. Don't you know he works in the biggest advertisement company in this city…shit, in the country for that matter. He's way up there too, he seem like a good catch. Doesn't mind being dom and sadist to your punk ass and he's handsome, got some good friends too that I'm sure would give you the chance…" Zabuza trailed off.

"He ignored the fuck out of me, maybe I shouldn't be with him. Shit, I told him it wouldn't matter but, what the fuck are we but that which was established in that fucking contract?"

"You don't like the contract, then change it." Haku told him and he looked at the man's beautiful face.

"Fuck, I need to go." he told them both and waited for them to nod, then left. Fuck, they both knew him well enough to know not to pressure him or come after him. It was mostly the reason why he could talk with them.

Shit, he needed to talk with Shikamaru…

He needed to dom and be master to Red Wolf, going over her body and giving her what she needed would calm him enough, would help him think…

Yeah, fuck, he needed Shika to do him hard and then Red Wolf to take his violence, like pounding down a piece of hot metal and shaping it before cooling it off in water…maybe when he was drained from both he could feel more at ease and say what he needed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****- IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _YOUR GOD_, READ IT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. **

**This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Smut**. This is Yaoi, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** eventual **HidanShika** so prepare yourself for it. A few other pairings will come along as I post up chapters.

So, this chapter is a bit shorter.

**Remember that I don't know tons of BDSM or psychology (not an expert or student of).** **Please keep an open mind and remember to review, or send me a PM if you need to point something out or want to ask me about something. Also, you all would tell me if the things I write are too dirty right? I don't want to pervert anyone.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**My God In Vanilla**

**3**

* * *

Getting home ten minutes past six Hidan walked over to the fridge taking out some leftovers and heating them up in the microwave to eat.

Shit, he knew he needed to be ready, Shikamaru was punctual and he was going to be there at seven. Eating the last bite rushed, he headed for his master bedroom taking off his clothes along the way and dumping them in the hamper as soon as he reached the bathroom. Heading for the shower afterward, he started it, running the water, waiting for the shit to be hot enough for him. He stepped in, grabbing his soap and a sponge to start scrubbing his skin wanting to make sure he was as clean as Shikamaru liked him.

Every crevice on his body was getting a fucking hard rub down.

Fuck, though he had wanted to avoid thinking about it, how was he going to do this tonight? He had a bruise on his cheek and his side, his back was killing him and fuck him to hell but, he had aches everywhere…and still…he needed the release.

Shit, maybe what he needed instead of Kami was to call up his girl and dom her. That would take less strain out of him and would keep down some old monsters that wanted out of him and into his head. He couldn't cancel Kami though. Shikamaru wouldn't allow it, he'd show up anyway thinking he had just been trying to retaliate again and play things rough like they had done a few times. Shit, maybe Shikamaru would go easy on him when he saw him.

Hidan stepped out of the shower when he found himself clean enough and grabbed a towel, drying off his entire body. He would just go with it, Shikamaru knew his body and he trusted the man enough to know he wouldn't produce pain that would hurt him more than what he was already hurting. He walked back into his bedroom and instantly caught sight of the transparent plug, the lube, his collar and the special lotion Shikamaru had bought for them a while back. It was mint flavored and every time the man used it on him it actually made him feel cool and on fire at the same time, especially if he ran his tongue over his skin, the thing was fucking awesome. Kami-sama always knew which buttons to push to make him come, didn't he? He wasn't afraid of trying something new or different and sometimes mildly crossing the lines Hidan had established in just the right way that made him feel lost and completely submerged in pleasure-

It was odd that he hadn't noticed the items there in the morning but with the conversation he had sustained with Haku, he had practically stormed out of the building and into the gym.

Smirking to himself as he thought of his thoughtful brunette, Hidan grabbed all four things and walked out of his bedroom, naked with towel still in his hands, towards the living room. He set things down at the coffee table and picked up the remote that would close the curtains on the windows. Watching as he closed the view of the city he sat on the sofa seeing it was fifteen to seven. Goosebumps fell over his skin as he thought about how Kami was across the hall already, showering, getting ready for him. The man liked cleanliness and Hidan could just picture him in the shower, running those hands over his body, his abs, his cock, his neck, soap slicking down his back…fuck…

Hidan remembered what that skin had felt like in his hands, as he had squeezed it during that confrontation they'd had. He could remember how that bare ankle had felt like as he'd grabbed it… Shikamaru's skin was firm and smooth, well hydrated, his neck had been so fucking warm…and soft.

He hadn't touched the rest…

He wouldn't either…he couldn't lay hands on him again but, at least he'd had that memory and he still got to feel Shikamaru's skin against his own, against his body, against and in his mouth and deep within him, between his ass cheeks.

Hidan took the items and brought his legs up on the sofa as he leaned back and spread them wide, feeling a fucking flush hit his skin as he thought about what he was going to do. He hated doing it to himself and preferred Kami's hands but, the man had told him to do it, so he would.

It was embarrassing, even when he'd done it a few times in front of Shikamaru and should have gotten used to it. Grabbing the damn lube, he squirted some unto his fingers and reached for his own hole, not wanting to think about it much, he shoved a finger inside. Shit, it was always the same, smooth, hot, slightly sucking in. He gave it another finger and looked across to the curtains, refusing to look down at himself.

He was as tense as fuck, he could just feel himself squeezing, he needed to relax. To not think of what had transpired yesterday and today. Kami would come and they would play and then he would tell him a few things, among them that he needed to play with one of his subs and then they could play some more before Kami went home. He just needed to talk and they could find a compromise.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breathe Hidan reached over for the plug and pulled out his fingers. He placed the tip at the entrance and slowly started to push it in. He strained a bit as he took it in to the base, letting out a jagged breath as he felt the pressure of having it inside. He was semi-hard and he avoided stroking himself as he let his legs fall and he adjusted to having something foreign in his body.

Hidan sat there for a moment, looking at the curtained windows, shifting his hips around as he tired not to get too aroused. He placed the collar on his neck and looked over to the clock to see he still had a few minutes and his eyes returned to the closed off sight in front of him. He had shut the world out of that embarrassing sight just like he was shutting Shikamaru out of his fucking self.

He though about getting up and kneeling in front of the door but, to tell the truth he was fucking tired and the realization of how he was shutting everyone out was getting to him.

Fuck it. He was going to let Kami do whatever the fuck he wanted when he passed through that door. He was going to let Shikamaru speak too.

Laying down on the sofa instead, Hidan closed his eyes for a just a while and shifted a bit so that his back and ass would be visible from the door. Kami liked his back and even though he wouldn't be kneeling, perhaps he would find it fitting that the first thing his brown eyes fell on was his tight pale ass.

Hidan smirked thinking of Shikamaru but, deep inside his heart he felt an ache that he wished he could disappear, along with all the bad things.

000

Unlocking Hidan's door Shikamaru hoped like hell his silver haired man wasn't annoyed with him. He was twenty minutes late, he hadn't even had the chance to clean himself up. He just parked down stairs and came straight up, left his things at his place and walked back out and to Hidan's condo.

Opening the door he had expected to see the man as he always had, kneeling in front of the door, with a hard cock and hooded eyes but, Shikamaru had to stop and he silently closed the door behind him. He gazed and admired the naked body on the leather sofa as he locked it. His silver head was still, at the end of it, Hidan laying down on his belly giving him a perfect view of that strong broad back and those tight buns he loved. He left his keys and phone on a side table and slowly, quietly came up to lovely, sleeping man.

Shikamaru just stared at his serene face for a while before he reached out and ran the tips of his finger over the man's back. The first time got him a stir but the second time got him an arch and a purr and he smirked to himself watching that head turn and those brilliant violet orbs look up at him, a bit confused, through hooded lids.

"Kami-sama?" that sleepy, deeper tone asked and he leaned in closer to catch the man's fresh scent. He really loved the way Hidan smelled.

"My meeting ran late." he whispered. Hidan nodded and Shikamaru observed him as he got up with a bit of a struggle. He ended up getting a good look at a bruise above his cheek and one at his side. He also moved like his joints and muscles hurt a bit too much.

He wondered if the man had been in a fight during the afternoon. He hadn't seen him like that when they had crossed paths earlier in the day. "You want to change the play for another day?" he asked the man who looked at him a bit surprised and then confused but shook his head.

"I need you today Kami-sama. I need to feel you." he said hazily as he kneeled and leaned forward so that that blonde head fell over his abs and nuzzled into him. Shikamaru ran hands through that hair and made Hidan look up at him.

"I'm using your shower and then I'll give you what you need. Wait there for me." Shikamaru told him and pulled away as he walked off to the bathroom that connected to the playroom. Shit, he couldn't do much to Hidan, he really needed to go easy on him. The man looked tired enough that maybe afterward, when their play was over, he would be able to hold him, caress him like he'd thought about of before.

Taking his clothes off and stepping under the warm spray of the shower in Hidan's guest bathroom, Shikamaru washed off the day's stress and a thought came to him, inspired by how the warm water was so calming.

The idea was of the two of them in a nice hot bath, releasing all their stress and worry. Everything could be during their weekend playing hours. He could almost feel, Hidan sitting up against his chest, him running his hands over the man's body, soothing him. Shikamaru could give the man a sponge bath and feed him…yes, he could tie him up and do some naughty things with hot water and ice…it would be nice, something they hadn't done before. Perhaps this upcoming Saturday night…he could make it a surprise. It could be BDSM still, but with a more _romantic_, warm feel to it….

Shikamaru smirked to himself as he jumped out of the shower happy as hell with the thought of next Saturday on his mind. He couldn't wait to show Hidan, one way or another, just how much he _did_ care for him.

Walking back into their play room he grabbed a nice thick strap to hold Hidan's wrist and headed out, just as naked as his submissive was to the living room. Compared to other days this was going to be pretty quick so, he didn't want to go overboard with over elaborate things during normal play, it would be plain and simple and as hard as the man could take it.

He found Hidan kneeling where he had been, his eyes more awake but, still glued onto the floor. Shikamaru approached him from behind caressing that thick head of hair, pulling it softly-

"Harder, Kami-sama." Hidan gasped out and Shikamaru dug his fingers further into the silver softness to pull hard enough to draw his head back and he watched the man smirk up at him, an odd glint deep within his eyes. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, the he trailed up and licked at a small split on the man's bruised cheek before he released him and knelt behind him.

Shikamaru grabbed Hidan's neck from behind and squeezed it as he leaned his body up against that wide back. The man leaned back and Shika pulled away and let his hands slide down to those thick shoulders before they went down the arms and to the wrists which he took and strapped one to the other.

Hidan leaned back on him and Shikamaru embraced him from behind, digging his face into the man's neck, his hands traveling up the man's side to his chest. He took in his scent and kissed him above the collar, he felt Hidan's hands turn into fists against his belly. Suddenly Hidan pulled away from him and turned, still kneeled to face him, his eyes dark, pleading, desperate for something more. Shikamaru watched as he uncomfortably lay down on the floor, on his back and arms, his shoulders straining. He watched Hidan, confused as he spread his thighs wide…though he had done similar things before…this wasn't like him.

"I want to feel Kami-sama, I need to feel you inside and out." he murmured and Shikamaru crawled over to him, to nestle between those legs and he looked down at the man as he pressed their groins together. They both shivered and Shikamaru had a different feeling of possession and dominance as he leaned back down to kiss him properly, his hand coming around up to the man's collar and he stuck a thumb underneath it and pulled it feeling him gasp into the kiss. Feeling him harden along with himself as he started to rub against him. He broke away from that mouth and kissed down the neck and chest and sucked on the man's nipple, biting them before he trailed his tongue and teeth lower. Shit, there was something different with Hidan and though he didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing it felt pleasurable, warmer. He held onto Hidan's hips as he deep throated him in one go, sucking hard and licking the head, he didn't let him thrust upward even when he released one hip and reached lower to play with the plug.

Even the way the man was moaning and gasping was different. "Kami…ple…please." he groaned out and Shikamaru pulled the plug out and pulled away from the erection to look down at him, flushed and with a layer of sweat over his pale skin. He looked around and saw the lubricant on the sofa and picked it up dropping some unto the hardened length. Hidan spread his own legs further and stared up at him with such intensity and concentration that Shikamaru felt a bit overwhelmed for a second before he positioned himself and easily slid in to his base. Hidan wrapped his legs around him and brought him down even closer, another thing he had never done, then he felt the man squeeze him and he gasped glaring down at him but, Hidan just smirked and stretched out his neck as an invitation.

"It'll mark you." he told the man, knowing what he wanted. It was a rare plead but, he needed to make sure it was what he wanted.

"I need your hands, Kami-sama." he whispered out in a breathless gasp and Shikamaru reached up and took hold of that neck, pressing enough but not too much. Shit, the man gasped, moaned and arched his back in pleasure and then he felt those legs urging him to thrust.

Shikamaru thrust into him, shallow at first wanting to torture him a bit- "Dee…per. Aaah." -he complied the man. His thrusts were deep and slow as he balanced himself, holding on to that neck, rubbing at the collar bones, the Adam's apple or that collar. "H…ha…har-der." Hidan urged him and he went faster, harder deeper, pulling nearly all the way out then diving right back in to his balls.

He looked down to see Hidan's weeping hardness and was about to release the neck when he was stopped with words. "I need to feel your hands." he said the sentence out of breath but entirely. The man started bucking up to meet his thrust and Shika felt the whole thing get wild and incredibly deep as they both were out of breath, his arms and hands started to burn and he felt slick against the other. He leaned down and kissed him, squeezing the neck harder as things became differently chaotic.

"Ka-mi." the man whispered against his lips. "Squeeze me hard." a soft plead and he complied watching lovely lips turn purple and then he felt those spasms and a hot stream over his lower belly. Hidan had come, hard. He released the neck and held on to the man's shoulders as he followed him after a couple of more thrusts, shooting deep into him. Those legs around him relaxed and fell and Shikamaru fell over the man's chest. Shit. _This_ was the closest they had truly been to making love. He caught his breath and looked up at the man who was staring up at the ceiling with that an odd glint again.

"What is it Hidan?" he asked softly as he sat up on his shins between those beautiful thighs. The man didn't meet his eyes.

"Kami, have you ever told anyone about us?" shit, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"What exactly?" he asked in return, hoping the question wouldn't make the man close up on him again.

"That your with a man." no…

"No. They think I'm dating a woman." he told him observing the man. Honesty was the best way to go with the person you loved, wasn't it? Hidan burrowed his eyebrows as if glaring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Then…you're _not_ with another bitch?" he was asked and Shikamaru looked at him confused wondering where the hell Hidan would have gotten that idea from-

"Why the hell would I want to be with a woman now? I like your cock and ass." he told him with a chuckle and a slap to the ass. That did relax that perplexed expression but not enough. There was something else-

"Are…you…_with_ that guy? Is…is he just a friend?" shit just what the hell was he imagining? Shikamaru leaned down and kissed him, knowing where Hidan was getting all of those ideas.

"No and yes, he's married to Ino, one of my best friends and I consider him a friend also." he told him and Hidan looked at him for a moment before he looked back up at the ceiling. He took one deep breath and then another before there was a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. It's not easy telling them Hidan." he blurted out and the man nodded slowly. "I need your warmth Hidan, I need deeper connections with you and I really am trying not to pressure you but hell, I want _more_ with you." another stretch of silence. "Talk to me…please." he told the man.

"I…can't Kami, Shikamaru, I can't-" he was told through a hoarse voice and then he watched as the man threw a leg over his head and rolled over, kneeling up to stand. Shit, and he'd thought he had been too tired and sore to play? Shit, Shikamaru guessed Hidan really wasn't as tired as he thought he was if he was able to physically pull away from him again.

Crap, he was cornering him again, shit he shouldn't be-

"-I need to do something soon." Hidan told him slowly as he walked up and down the living room and Shikamaru stood up and in his path. He just couldn't watch him any longer and he wanted to hear whatever it was soon. Deep inside he feared that Hidan would propose they pull apart for a while or time to regroup his emotions…or simply ask him to present him to all his friends and family members.

"What do you need to do?" he asked and Hidan just turned around and kept walking. Ok, it was making him worry more than what he should.

"Red Wolf…I need to dominate her."

It was hard to say what actually made that vein in his forehead pop and leak all over the place, oh wait, it wasn't really doing that, it was all in his head….

Shikamaru stood there looking at his man and trying to decipher and comprehend what he had just said. He wanted to yell at him 'no', that he couldn't bring another person, let alone a woman, into their place. That this place was for them and them alone and if he just needed things to be rougher he could do it. He wanted to scream at him that he really didn't need anyone else but, looking into those violet eyes he stopped himself.

He did the opposite of everything he felt like doing, instead just standing there silently as Hidan stopped pacing and looked at him, his eyes focused and decided.

"It has to be here, I need to feel it here-" well, that just pushed his unspoken suggestion of taking her elsewhere out the windows.

"Feel what?" Shikamaru asked, not being able to stop himself and noticing his voice seemed a bit angered. Those violet eyes focused hard on him.

"Her pain." shit…what the fuck? Hidan kept talking. "I _won't_ use what is ours, never would I do that. I'll use what is hers."

Shikamaru stood still, looking straight at him. Like fuck he was going to have a woman here again, into the place he had declared as theirs….

Oh what a drag, there he went again. That had been a decree only _he_ knew about though right? Hidan knew nothing of his inner thoughts and his slight possessiveness. And it was Hidan's condo anyway, the man could bring whoever he wanted over, couldn't he? Shit, he had even agreed to having her still bottom up for Hidan, along with the twins so, he couldn't tell the man now that he didn't want him touching someone else…could he?

Shikamaru took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"It's your place…and if you need her-" he started and took another deep breath. It hurt saying it, all these weeks Hidan hadn't needed his subs, why did he want her now, all of a sudden? "-then do what you need to do." he managed to finish calmly and with understanding in his voice.

Hidan nodded and he couldn't look at him so he looked down at himself instead and his eyes fell over his lower belly. Hidan's come was all over him, his scent making him want to run over to the man, drag him to the bedroom and lock him up in there, never let him leave and have him only for himself. Making Hidan rely only on him and to talk to him, look at and love only him. Shikamaru didn't meet that gaze, even though he felt those eyes burn into him, and he turned and headed for the kitchen to grab some paper towel, wetting it to clean himself up a bit and make the scent lighter before he _really_ took over Hidan as a master.

Shit, he couldn't close up, he couldn't shut himself from Hidan, he would end up loosing whatever bit of warmth they had just had. He couldn't loose that, he needed to be supportive and understanding.

"When is she coming over?" he asked trying to keep a lighter tone, pleading he didn't say she was coming on Saturday.

000

Hidan stared intently at Shikamaru, fucking frustrated, as he took a piece of paper towel and wet it cleaning his mess up like he couldn't stand having the shit on him. Fucking cleanliness.

Shit, Hidan, on the other hand, would have loved being covered in his master's come. He fucking loved Shikamaru's taste, his scent so, why the fuck was he doing that?

"Friday." he told him and the man nodded and let out a small sigh of relief.

What the fucking hell? Did Shikamaru really believe he would let her or any other person come on a Saturday or Sunday to his condo, when it was their time? Fuck no. Shikamaru threw the towel away and grabbed another and wet it and came towards him with it.

He felt like pulling away and running but, instead stood still as he watched and felt the man clean him up a bit as well. Shit he suddenly felt like hurting again and the silence…well…there was too much silence.

Those hot brown eyes wouldn't meet his either, though he stared and waited, with desperation, for them to do so.

"Damn it…" he started after he just stood there with paper towel in hand. "…you signed the contract, you knew I would need them at some point, don't fucking get like this now." he told Shikamaru who looked up at him with pained eyes and he wanted to kick himself.

"Fuck you Hidan. I know that. Fuck." his brunette spouted and threw the paper towel and Hidan thought Shikamaru would walk or pull away, or shit, maybe he would get slapped but instead he felt that smaller frame lean into him, seeking something. Arms grabbed on to his waist and he felt warm lips over his neck before they parted, a slick tongue ran over him and perfect teeth bit him hard enough to leave a mark and send chills throughout his body. "I know what I agreed to…just promise. Promise this is still ours." Shikamaru breathed out in that lethargic tone and Hidan let his head fall on the man's shoulder. He softly licked up the man's shoulder, his neck, to his ear-

"I promise." he whispered against that skin and Shikamaru pulled away looking up at him and he felt a deep connection between them. Hidan felt Shikamaru run a hand through his hair before pulling him down for a hard dominant kiss.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." he was told before he was pulled off into the master bedroom. Shit, he couldn't say more now, could he?

A vague thought entered Hidan's mind as the pondered how Shikamaru would react if he ever found out he had lied? Would he take things as he just had or would he really leave him, getting angered and forgetting about him?

Shit, that was going to make talking to him about his past so much more difficult.

"I really care for you Hidan." Shikamaru told as he laid him down in his bed, releasing one of his wrists to strap him to the headboard. Fuck, it was going to be rough.

"I do as well." he told him and Shikamaru sat down next to him, pulling out the night table's drawer where he always kept a few toys. He saw him run a finger over the lamp and understood something he hadn't picked up on before as the man took his time looking at the thing. "They **never** stay over. We play and then I put them in a cab and see them off. I call to make sure they got home and that's all. They go as far as the playroom, they don't know what the rest of this place even looks like." Shikamaru nodded at his words and Hidan watched him pull out one of the gags, the deer skin whip and placed over the table.

The man got up for a moment and went back to the living room but, quickly returned with the lotion and the lube. Kami-sama looked back at him and he saw a fire burn inside those sharp, brown eyes. "Why are you so battered up today?" he asked, his voice demanding and tantalizing at the same time. Hidan looked away, feeling that flame light up inside of him.

"I was clumsy with Zabuza." he responded and through the corner of his eyes he saw Kami nod in understanding.

"Anything hurt too much?" his dominant asked and he shook his head no, though that could have been a lie but, he was to aroused to care. "You ready for a bit more play? I don't feel tired any longer."

"Yes-" Hidan told him as heard the man's voice fall into that seductive tone it usually got when they were in play. "-Kami-sama." he finished and Kami looked at him through hooded eyes and smirked.

Lips touched his and a tongue overtook his and he chuckled into the kiss, loving the way it felt. It was only after a moment that those lips left his mouth and trailed his neck and Kami pulled away to look down at him again.

"Open up for me." Kami demanded and Hidan smirked before he opened his mouth wide and let the gag be placed on him-

A sudden realization came to Hidan in that instance; though he loved the words Kami had just spoken and what they entailed and he obeyed every single time they were pronounced…he had yet to open up to the man entirely.

Looking up at a glance from Shikamaru, he knew the man was thinking the same thing.

Hidan closed his eyes, focusing instead on the man's hand's over his entire body. He focused on how he was roughly spanked, playfully whipped and how his thighs were spread and his parts toyed with before he was penetrated and taken to another world that could help him forget about all the messed up things.

For a brief second, between him being pushed on all fours, his loins aching, his ass full of cock and his hair being pulled in such a pleasurable way, he wondered, even though it was only for a moment, if Shikamaru got the same ease he did when they were together.

Was Nara Shikamaru truly satisfied during and when their play ended? He had never asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****- IF YOU HAVEN'T READ _YOUR GOD_, READ IT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. **

**This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Smut**. This is Yaoi, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** eventual **HidanShika** so prepare yourself for it. Some NaruSasuNaru fluff with NaruShikaSasu in this chapter along with something else I won't mention yet.

So, this chapter is the longest I've ever posted.

**Remember that I don't know tons of BDSM or psychology (not an expert or student of).** **Please keep an open mind and remember to review, or send me a PM if you need to point something out or want to ask me about something.**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**My God In Vanilla**

**4**

* * *

Dressed in dark brown pants that hugged his form but didn't suffocate him, some chains dangling off his hips, a long sleeved, very dark green shirt with a deep cut to it, showing part of his chest and a black mesh shirt underneath, Nara Shikamaru ran his hands over his chosen outfit while looking at himself in the mirror.

It wasn't really to his liking, too much skin showed and even though the day had been rather warm for the season, he wasn't sure about pulling it off at night. Damn Naruto had convinced him to wear it though, having been the one to have bought the outfit for him some months ago. He was supposed to be going out with Sasuke and the previously mentioned blonde, having called them the day before to establish the outing, to their surprise and his own. He had been undecided on where to go and what to wear at first but, Naruto had quickly jumped in and taken reign of the situation, ecstatic that they were '_finally_ hanging out' again.

He needed it too; the events of the night, or rather the ones that were planned to occur in the next couple of hours, had led him to follow through with everything the blonde said. He really needed the distraction or he was going to end up driving himself insane. Walking back to his closet, he grabbed a thin black plaid scarf with green lines and threw it on, just in case. He had no intention of wearing a jacket. The blonde had told him the less, the better so, he had just decided to go with it…

Damn it…he couldn't take it out of his head…_she_ was coming tonight…and _they_ were going to _play_ in _his_ preferred place and he _needed_ to drown the thoughts out with whatever crazy ideas the blonde and that raven decided to do so that he didn't loose himself in absurd thoughts.

Hidan and he had spent such a lovely time the other night. He had slept beside him, watched him rest, thinking about everything that had occurred between them. They had spent the days after texting and messaging each other and he had tried to be supportive but, truth be told, he hadn't wanted to come face-to-face with Hidan again. The way he was feeling, he was most likely to end up demanding that he not take on Red Wolf or any of the other subs. He couldn't do that though. Hidan needed them-

And he _**needed**_ out of the damn building.

Looking at his watch, Shikamaru saw it was just past nine, which meant the Uchiha would be picking him up soon and taking him away-

A beep from his phone, told him he had a new message and he walked over to it, picking it up.

_-Waiting downstairs. _

Sasuke, was on the dot, like always. He and Naruto, were perhaps the most reliable of his friends when it came to punctuality and he was more than just happy for that. He didn't know when Red Wolf would be arriving but, he had heard Hidan heading into his condo some moments prior and when he looked through the peephole, he got a glimpse of a bag from a different adult store than where he bought their toys.

Not that he had been able to see anything that could identify it at such but, examining the bag that was entirely gray, with the handles having a whip design incorporated into it, he didn't need a name or anything else to aid him. He could simply imagine what kind of interestingly deviant things were in-

_Okay_…he needed to stop thinking about it. Hidan wasn't having sex, it wasn't about sex with them. It was about something else entirely. It was just about her pain. His sadistic side…and that was it….

Shikamaru shook his head, grabbed his keys and phone, heading towards the door, making sure his wallet was in his pocket. He got his boots on at the door and opened up trying to avoid looking across the hallway as he locked up. He was the only one in it and perhaps it would remain so as he walked over to the elevator. As he had heard from the man himself, the good doctor was working and well, as for his across the hall neighbor…he knew what the fuck Hidan was doing and he wished he didn't know a thing.

Coming up to the elevators and pushing the button, he waited, praying that no one else got on it with him on his way down. If he even saw a single living thing that wasn't the security guard downstairs or Naruto and Sasuke, he was going to go crazy. The elevator doors opened up with that thought and he stepped inside with a content sigh as it was empty.

It was when he turned that he saw Hidan standing there in the hallway, in front of his door, looking straight at him and he leapt forward, pushing the button to hold the elevator doors open. He was a magnificent sight. His face clean, shaven and fresh, his silver hair looking darker from having recently taken a shower, slicked cleanly back, his facial expression was pure lust, his handsome features looking sexily evil, his violet eyes dark and mysterious. Shikamaru knew he was looking at a sadist, a dominant, a master and he felt his heart skip a beat. He eyed the man who suddenly lost his dark expression and he noticed his clothes, Shikamaru letting his eyes wonder all over that leather outfit, which he had never seen; deviously tight, leather pant and jacket combo, were very black and accentuated that body in just the right erotic way. His hands were covered with well fitted blood-red leather gloves and he just looked tempting…_striking_.

Hidan's dominant stance shifted when their eyes locked and he saw him transform into his submissive for only a second before they both heard the elevator next to his open up and those eyes became darkened once more, transforming back into the master.

Hidan's eyes just focused on the woman that stepped out, like an animal stalking its prey. Shikamaru didn't see her face but, he watched as she walked towards his man, her green-black hair, flowing down her lovely bare, pale, smooth back. She wore a deep red gown that was meant for a runway, with beautiful details and beads on the bodice, and it fucking flowed wonderfully behind her as she walked up to Hidan with a suitcase in hand and knelt at his feet, bowing her head in a submissive way, just like the last time he had seen her and the rest at that meeting. Hidan stared her down like the master that he was and Shikamaru found that he had to look away. He let the button go and was never happier to have those elevator doors close in front of his face.

Reaching the lobby, he was grateful no one else had gotten on with him on the ride down because even though his body was moving and seemingly alive, he felt numb and cold as hell. What a drag, he should have been tripping and falling, making a fool of himself with the way he was feeling.

Walking out into the cool night, the only thing he wanted to do was forget the sight he had been witness to and surely as the sun rose in the sky and kept the darkness at bay, one thing brought him out of the dark place in his head. It was Sasuke's smirk which made him focus and he held on to as he saw the man, parked in front of him, leaning against his car.

Sasuke looked different, wearing tight black pants with zippers all around them and straps that hung from his hips, his deep v-neck long sleeve shirt was a deep blue, complimenting and showing off his smooth, pale skin. Damn Uchiha could always look sexy, effortlessly. And it wasn't until the blonde leaned into his boyfriend and whispered something into his ear that Shikamaru noticed Naruto standing next to the man. There was a shared chuckle and then those dazzling blue eyes locked with his.

Naruto was dressed nearly the same as Sasuke, his pants were black, with zippers running up the insides of his thighs as opposed to all over, his shirt was exactly the same but, a deep burnt orange in color and of a thin material that got you the slightest glimpse of the hard body underneath and he wore a thin, black leather jacket over it. Black boots were on his feet and Shikamaru looked down at himself getting the vaguest feeling that even though the colors were different, they all slightly matched.

"Hey Shika, long time no see." the blonde exclaimed as he approached them and he was instantly pulled into a hug by him.

Naruto was warm…so very warm and his scent was so familiar…the one he'd known for ages, the one on which he could rely on and he breathed it in, deep into his lungs, letting the blonde's warmth seep in.

"It's only been a few days." Shikamaru told the blonde as he lazily shoved him away and tried to smile at him, pushing the last ten minutes of memories out of his head.

Naruto grabbed his face and he chuckled before he brought their faces together and their lips touched. Shikamaru should have expected it, it was something the blonde normally did but, as those lips met his warmly, he suddenly felt saddened.

"Yeah, I know." the blonde said against his lips and pecked him again, before letting go of him and pulling away. "But, it has been a while since the _three_ of us have hung out. Lately everybody comes along, so tonight I'm happy it's just the three of us." the blonde told him with a grin and Shikamaru shoved at him again, playfully.

He wasn't going to think of what was going on back in the building, on his floor, across from his hallway and with _his_ man. He was going to go, leave it all behind and hang out with one of his best friends and his boyfriend and he was going to enjoy himself in their presence.

He had to convince himself of it.

"Let's get out of here." he told them both as he broke away from them and came up to door of the backseat. Shikamaru felt Sasuke came up to him and he nervously smirked at the man, hoping that he couldn't see how lost he felt at the moment, that he couldn't tell how much he wanted to run away from everything. The Uchiha studied his expression for what seemed like the longest time, then surprised him as well by leaning in and kissing his lips too. The act, seeming a bit deeper than what Naruto had done.

"Yes, let's flee." the Uchiha told him in a whisper and opened up the door for him. He got in and closed the door, with Naruto riding shotgun and Sasuke coming around the car to the driver's seat. Shikamaru wondered if the man could pick up on his emotions but, pushed it aside as he inhaled the familiar scents in the car-

Something very faint hit his nose and senses…he couldn't identify the scent though. It seemed like flowers, and neither men smelled like it, he felt like asking but let it go, it probably was a new air freshener. Shikamaru leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes for a moment trying to identify the scent as Sasuke drove him away from the building, away from that scene in the hallway, away from what was happening at The Shougi.

"There's a new club down Jinchuuriki Avenue called _Possessed_." Naruto began, keeping his head busy. "It's like punk and grunge with some rock and metal, you want to go?" the blonde asked. He needed a second before what the blonde asked settled into his head and he thought about it.

Going to a place where he probably wasn't even going to be able to hear his own thoughts or focus enough to even think?

"Fuck yeah, let's go." he blurted out and opened his eyes realizing what he had said. What a drag! He saw Sasuke smirking at him in the rearview mirror and Naruto was grinning at him, turned around to face him.

"I think we _are_ having some **fun** tonight." the blonde declared with a devious grin, blue eyes locked on him. "Let's go grab something to eat first and then we go." Shikamaru smiled at the blonde, then nodded. He was ready for anything that, for once in his life, didn't let him think and he knew that with the scene, the music and the two men with him, it was most likely he wouldn't have the time or clarity to think about a single little thing, especially not about _that_.

It was around midnight when the three of them finally got to the club and went ahead parking near it. After eating, Naruto had had the urge to see a movie, that thankfully wasn't too long, and they had managed to catch the last showing of it for the night.

Damn thing had messed him up in various ways. It was centered around a forbidden relationship between a teacher and his student. There were so many BDSM elements in it but, in a way you wouldn't expect. The student was the top, the dominant, the one in love with his teacher and seducing the man until he had caved and that's where the drama started. The teacher would try avoiding the advances of his student but, eventually caved in _every_ time, the student retaliating by '_showing_' the man his '_feelings_' with roughness, forcing the man to submit to him, which would in turn trouble the teacher. The student would treat him nicely and then it would start all over again. The teacher ended up falling hard for the student, wanting and desiring him more every time, even with the pain, and throwing jealousy fits whenever he saw the younger man talking to or being completely nice with anyone else. The student never cheated on the teacher though, even though he flirted with a girl at first to get his attention. Towards the end, when he graduated, the teacher was fired because everyone found out about their relationship thanks to that same girl who had wanted with the younger man and he had ignored her, admitting to having used her to get into his teacher's head _and_ bed. When the drama was all over, they ended up moving together to another city far away and began a new life with the teacher becoming a personal tutor and the younger man going to the university and working in the afternoons in a restaurant, their free time being spent together in passion and loved filled moments…openly exploring their BDSM sides.

Shikamaru hated to admit it but, he could have sworn there had been similarities between his life and the film. He hadn't given it much thought though because he had wanted to avoid spilling out his emotions in front of the couple.

Naruto with his foreign films was such a drag sometimes. He reminded himself never to go out to the movies with the blonde, ever again, to make sure he wouldn't end up in a depressed state. That film had filled his mind with a bunch of crap, helpful crap but, crap nonetheless. One thing he couldn't ignore about it…he didn't want to become a jealous monster just because his man decided to approach a girl. The teacher in the film had looked crazy and ridiculous and it was a miracle the younger man had understood him and always calmed him down, reassuring the man that it was he whom he loved, with a hard nearly violent fuck but, it reassured the teacher even so.

"Holy crap look at this line." Naruto told him, bringing him out of his movie critic thoughts and into the world of young adults dressed in blacks, blues and grays and a lot of chains, multi-colored hair, eyeliner, metal piercing, and pale flesh everywhere. The line seemed to look too long as they walked over to the entrance, towards one of the biggest bouncers he had ever seen. The guy was all thick muscles and towering height and as he spoke, he had a deep baritone to match that frame.

"Back of the line." he called out to them and Shikamaru was ready to follow through. No matter how much of an _Uchiha_ Sasuke was, the man in the front of the club obviously didn't follow social statuses.

Shikamaru felt his shoulder get grabbed by Sasuke and he held him in place, next to him, as he approached the bouncer anyway. The giant narrowed his eyes at the three of them, looking them over sternly and Shikamaru was glad that for once, they actually looked like they _could_ fit in with the crowd wanting into the club. It was as the guy was about to open his mouth and tell them to get lost that the four of them heard a woman's stoic voice call out to the blonde.

"Uzumaki." was the only thing said and they watched the woman approach the entrance and peek out from behind the bouncer. The giant of the man turned to face her and Shikamaru got a look at the ethereal woman. True blue hair, adorned with a white paper rose, orange eyes accentuated with a bit of blue shadow and a pierced bottom lip, she was beautiful indeed. Her black, long sleeve skin tight shirt, long, white, skinny jeans and black boots, making her look perfect, not that he wanted with her or anything.

"Konan." the blonde pronounced in a hushed tone, next to him and Shikamaru watched as she whispered something in the bouncer's ear. The man looked Naruto over, then Sasuke and grimaced before he quickly opened the rope and let them through. Her stoic face unchanging, showing no emotion at all.

The three of them passed through and came up to her, suddenly getting hit with the sound of roaring music.

"Just say my name to any one of the bouncers or security and they'll let you through." she told all three of them as they stepped up into the dimly lit, deafening place.

"Hey sorry 'bout that blondie." the bouncer called out and Naruto stopped to look back at him. "You don't look like an _Uzumaki_." the man declared with an unsure tone.

"I know." Naruto told the man with a grin. "I'm the only tanned, blonde, **hot** one." he declared to the giant who chuckled and bumped fist with the blonde then nodded at Sasuke and him. "Where's Nagato?" the blonde asked, turning to face Konan as they were led up in through the hyped crowd of people that were banging and clashing into each other on the dance floor. The place was kitted out with a modern steam punk feel, with waiters and waitresses dressed to match the theme, bartenders had chain mail tops and a heavy dose of eyeliner. The only normal looking ones were the security guards with their black shirts and white pants…well, that was if you excluded all their plugs and piercing.

"In the back." she answered then glanced back at them. "I'll lead you to the VIP. Nagato wants you there whenever you come here, you can clash on the dance floor but, don't start any shit up, and I'm talking to _you,_ Uchiha." she said over the loud music and looked straight at Sasuke. Something passed between them but, Shikamaru didn't know what it was as the man glared at her. They came up to another bouncer who let them pass through some chains that took them up some stairs and onto a balcony that overlooked the entire club downstairs, especially the dance floor.

"Wow, look at that." Naruto exclaimed as the three of them looked down at the large mass of moving bodies. Things were calmer up in the balcony and Shikamaru looked around to see there was also a bar up there and a hallway that led them into the VIP bathrooms. All-in-all, he liked the place more than _The Shrine_ already. The music was more to his liking too.

They grabbed the furthest corner booth where they could see the entire dance floor below and the giant screen that played dark images, they could also see the DJ up on the stage to the side. Shikamaru stared down and saw how the mass mindlessly moved and he ached inside. _Mindlessly_ seemed like such a lovely word.

"Fuck, I want to be down there all of a sudden." he told the blonde and Sasuke, pointing down at the crowd and they both glanced at him in an odd way before they sat in the booth and he was forced to follow, sitting next to Sasuke.

"Just hold your horses, well get there-" the blonde told him before looking back up at Konan who had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking down at Shikamaru with a cautious glint in her eyes. He had forgotten she was still with them. "-tell Nagato that I said **not** to work too hard." Naruto told her. Her gaze met his and she gave him a faint smile before she nodded. She gave the Uchiha a good stare down, then just glanced at Shikamaru before she left, breezing through everyone as if she were flying.

Shikamaru was going to inquire about Naruto's connections when Uchiha beat him to it. "This is _Nagato's_ place, the one you were talking about?" he heard Sasuke ask the blonde a bit annoyed and Naruto grinned at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see it and you need to get used to my extended family. Nagato **is** coming to our wedding." the blonde told the man, then leaned in to kiss him playfully but, Sasuke pulled away and Naruto just kissed his cheek instead. "He doesn't hate you Sasuke and you have to sto-"

"What a drag with you two, forget all that shit and let's go bang and clash." Shikamaru interrupted the couple as he stood back up and extended his hand towards Naruto. He hadn't come to hear about the couple's problems. He didn't even want to remember his own. He needed to distract himself, so he was going to distract the two of them as well along the way….

"Damn, Shikamaru you okay?" Naruto asked him as he took his hand and stood. Shikamaru smirked, nodding at the blonde. The man looked at him closely, those blue eyes narrowing over him, suddenly looking dark and bit wicked. "I want to hit the floor too." he said with a smirk and he watched the blonde grab hold of Sasuke and pull him up from the booth.

Shikamaru led them back down, his adrenaline on high, and upon reaching the floor he could feel the heat of the mass of bodies, could smell the sweat and alcohol and he grabbed on to Naruto's arm with his left and Sasuke's with his right as he practically flung them into the chaos, keeping both men close just because he knew he was going to loose it, and he would need them to keep him sane.

000

Hidan looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was one a.m. as he walked over to Red Wolf, who was kneeled on the floor with her hands, arms and legs strapped in, against her body. The gray cloth over her eyes was wet with tears and her lips were strained by the leather strap in her mouth, that had muffled her sobs.

"Are you done?" he asked her sternly and he watched her intently as she seemed to pick up on his voice and nod ever so lightly.

He had fucking loved this session, they had both really needed it and it had been intense as hell, calming in a way but, he had nothing else to give her. Though he had enjoyed having her submit to him, towards the end of their hardcore play, his thoughts had wondered off to Shikamaru again. The fucking look in his eyes earlier in the evening, the way those brown eyes had scanned his body and burned him…shit, Shikamaru had been looking as hot as hell, as he always did. He had needed to look away and keep himself from going over to the man, kneeling in front of him and pleading him for a quick fuck and Red Wolf had arrived at the right moment. That blood-red gown being the type of thing he loved to see on his female subs, especially her, with her pale, milky skin complexion. She had made him focus again.

Hidan reached down and trailed Red Wolf's cheek with a gloved hand, he always used them with his subs, he didn't like touching skin and it actually reminded him to be more gentle towards them. She leaned into the caress and whimpered and Hidan reached behind her head and removed the leather strap from her mouth first. He watched her lick her lips before he continued with the straps that had been tightly placed around her almost naked body.

When she was ready he helped her get up and sat her on the work table then removed the blindfold to look into her reddened brown eyes, examining her reaction, seeing her dilated pupils return to normal.

She took a few deep breaths then smiled and leaned in close, kissing his lips lightly as they all did whenever they were more than just satisfied with his play. He returned the kiss out of habit, then let his forehead touch hers. "I needed that." she began in a soft tone. "I thought you wouldn't call me up again Ram-sama." she whispered out and he looked into her eyes then pulled away from her.

"I needed it as well." he told her as he pushed her hair out of her face, then he walked over to the door. "How does Squirrel treat you?" he asked in reference to him finding out she had gone to the man during the last month, twice.

"He's gentle, but is learning how to play with me." she told him and he nodded, grabbing hold of the door handle. "How is The White Stag-sama?" she asked after a moment and he looked back at her a bit shocked, catching the full view of her beautifully bruising back.

"What do you mean '_The'_?" he asked and she turned her head around to look at him with a smile one her red lips.

"You will see come this next Ball. How is he?" she asked again and he looked away from her inquisitive brown eyes.

"Amazing." he told her and he opened the door. He never bathed, cleaned or redressed them, it was something they all had to do themselves, always. The acts themselves seemed too fucking much for him. "You want a cab or is your boyfriend picking you up?" he asked from the door and waited for her reply.

"He's out of town, a friend dropped me off. Can you please call me a cab? I'm a bit shaken still." he nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and knocking on it with his knuckles to signal a 'get ready'.

He walked out of the hallway and into his living room, picking up his phone to call the taxi company. He gave the address, then gave an estimated time when he heard the shower turn on and he hung up and sat down on his sofa, taking off a glove to run a hand through his hair. No matter how much he tried to avoid thinking about the Nara, he couldn't. Even his own sub had to go and mention him. Hidan ended up going through his phone, searching for the one picture he had saved of Shikamaru. He had taken it, by chance, a while back at the supermarket. The man hadn't seen him there and had been standing over all the fresh produce, picking up the best.

Hidan stared at Shikamaru's profile in it. He knew the exact moment because the brunette had picked up a melon to smell it and had slightly smirked, leaving Hidan to secretly capture the moment. For hours he had been undecided on what to do or say if to say anything about it. He ended up keeping it secret from Kami after he had appeared in his condo that night with slices of the fruit and various others and very naughty ideas in mind. The man had practically used him as a plate and he'd had to submit and remain still as his dominant had feasted on him.

Staring at the image, he wondered what could have been going through Shikamaru's mind as he had selected the fruit. Had that smirk been about anticipating how the fruit would taste off of his skin? Could it have been Kami had known how the cool, slick fruit would have felt like on his skin? Hidan wondered if Shikamaru had been able to anticipate how he ended up arching towards his hot mouth or staying perfectly still as he'd waited for him, wanting to feel that slick, warm tongue running over his skin.

The thought of Kami on that night was making Hidan's body stir and he tried to remain calm. He wondered what he was doing at the moment. Wondered whom he was with, had he gone out with his friends or was he alone? Hidan would prefer it if he was with his friends…he didn't want anyone coming on to his Kami. If Shikamaru was with his friends, then he wouldn't do anything stupid that would-

"I'm ready." he heard Red Wolf say and he looked up at her pretty fresh face, her makeup redone, her hair in place and she seemed better than what she had been when he left her in the room. She smelled sweet and fresh, like passion and vanilla blossoms. "I have _all_ of my things and have left nothing behind as you have instructed Ram-sama." she continued and he stood, watching her bow at his feet again, her now black gown pooling around her.

He noticed the suitcase next to her and said nothing as he walked towards his door. He took off his other glove and placed his shoes on then opened the door and held it for her. He waited until she was out to close the door then started to walk off towards the elevator but stopped when he heard her heels shuffling behind him and trying to keep up with his stride. Hidan turned and did what he normally wouldn't do, he walked up to her and grabbed the leather suitcase, filled with her stuff and a couple of things he had bought for her earlier, by the side handle she was not holding, and carried it towards the elevators not bothering to look at her face.

He knew she was curious of many things but, he wasn't about to say anything and because she knew their contract well, she wouldn't ask either. She simply wasn't allowed to. It wasn't until they were down in the lobby and he was leading her to the cab that was waiting out front, that she spoke up in a less submissive way, taking him by surprise. And he watched her grab his clothed arm and felt her gently squeeze.

"The White Ram-sama, forgive my interceding but, _do_ open up to The White Stag-sama." she told him as if she knew what was on his mind and what he was going through and thinking of. He glanced at her brilliant brown eyes a bit confused.

He had been fucking doing this with her the longest out of all of them…even if he wanted to deny it, he didn't doubt that over the years, she had picked up on his moods, temper and emotions and had managed to see something during the night that he hadn't noticed he was showing. She was smart and a good person, obviously one to care for him.

Hidan nodded at his sub and she smiled and kissed his lips with a peck, then he placed her in the cab, along with her bag and told the driver to take good care of her. Again, it was something he always did with them but, this time around, he watched as the taxi drove away before he turned around and headed back inside. She had read his mood easily…was it so obvious?

It wasn't until Hidan was back in his condo that he wondered if Shikamaru was back yet but, he fucking doubted it and he decided to clean up some more and remove the remnants of the woman's presence from their space. Even though he had informed her to not utilize perfume, her natural scent and body wash were enough and knowing Kami-sama, who had a strong sense of smell, he would pick up on the scent. He wanted his place to smell only like him and the forest.

It wasn't until around two in the morning that he was done and ended up sitting with his back against the door listening and waiting for who knew what.

Kami-sama wouldn't want to come into his fucking condo when he had recently been with another. No, he would probably wait until things were settled and they could have their normal, hard play routine at the next sunset. Shit, he couldn't wait for it either, couldn't wait to have those hands on his skin, or that mouth over his lips or that cock deep inside, ripping him to shreds. Fuck, he felt _different_ somehow. This last session with Red Wolf had done something to him deep inside and if he thought about it, the connection between them had been deeper and profound. Not romantically so but, he had found himself doing the same things to her body he always did however, with the knowledge of knowing how it felt. He had even done more since he knew how it would make her feel and she had accepted it openly.

Hidan couldn't deny that as he'd done a few things to her, he'd thought of Kami, of him doing something similar or strapping him in tighter than he had his sub. Of Kami smirking as he gasped as she had gasped or moaned for more as she had moaned. Now he wanted to know though, had Kami smirked down at him, when he had pleaded, his eyes covered and relying solely on the man for guidance? Had Kami looked down at him pleased that he was obeying, satisfied? What was going through Shikamaru's mind at the moment? Did he feel or know that there was something deep inside of Hidan that was completely dark and solitary? Had Shikamaru been able to read him during those past months as easily as Red Hawk had?

Hidan banged his head back on the door then ran his fingers through his hair. He really needed to open the fuck up. He needed to talk to Shikamaru and tell him a bit of something, _anything_ before they had another discussion again. He couldn't let things get out of hand or he was going to end up loosing the man.

He loved Shikamaru, he couldn't loose him.

Hidan looked over at the clock on the wall wondering what his brunette was doing at that very same moment, wishing that instead, the man was right in front of him, connecting their bodies in more than one way.

000

Shikamaru banged into a guy in the crowd as he looked over at the pair of lovers as they hopped around in a dark corner to the raging music. They were kissing the hell out of each other again. It was exactly what he meant when he told them they were like curious, pre-adolescent school boys. They still looked hot though, and he hadn't been the only to think so, as a couple of guys and girls had tried earlier to get closer to them and openly flirted but, the two had just ended up ignoring them and retreating to the spot under the balcony.

"Those two are too fucking hot!" the guy told him and he turned to look up into his handsome dark face and with those big, black eyes of his and that bleach blonde shaggy hair. He had heard the man tell him his name but, he had ignored him and tried avoiding him since the guy kept trying to flirt with him.

"Yeah! I should go break them up!" he told the guy who chuckled.

"Forget them!" the guy told him snaking an arm around his waist and Shikamaru slipped right out and moved away from the man for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"They're my boyfriends!" he lied as he smirked at the man trying to get away from him and walked over to the pair, to that odd spot with a pillar to one side.

Shikamaru had wondered at first if it had been an architectural flaw but, then as he had caught a few more odd spaces like it around the first floor of the club, he had realized they had been created on purpose. And the reason for them was more than just obvious, with lights pointing and highlighting other places the near darkness everywhere else; unless you were intently looking at the spot, no one was going to find one of those hidden areas.

"Damn, it Shika." Sasuke told him over the music as he jumped on both men. Naruto moaning in protest as Sasuke's lips left his neck. Those onyx eyes examined him and he laughed out loud as he got bumped into by a girl who excused her drunken self before she kept on moving.

"Yes, before you ask, I think I'm drunk!" he told them and Naruto chuckled along with him. "Anyway, some guy wants to fuck me!" he added and looked back towards the crowd to find the tall, dark, handsome man and pointed him out to the pair. The guy was still looking at him, even as he danced with another cute blonde guy about his height.

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart as he turned to face them. He suddenly didn't care that the man didn't want to give up on him and he closed his eyes and jumped with the pair of lovers. Shit, it felt nice to forget and those damn drinks Naruto had gotten for them were awesome. They had each gotten different ones and kept sharing but, he had drank the most, drinking whatever was left of them as the two had continued to dance or kiss.

It was Sasuke who reached out and pulled him closer to the two of them by the waist and Shikamaru kept jumping as he was pulled between them. Déjà vu again, especially as he felt them move close to him. "Let's give that stalker a show then." he was told by the Uchiha and he felt the man grab his face and kiss him, his lips crashing into his own. He kissed Sasuke back, playing along and he felt the man run his tongue over his lips and he almost responded before Naruto ripped their mouths apart and invaded his mouth instead, that skilled tongue, sneaking into his mouth and dominating him, making him heat up a bit.

They pulled away to breathe and he looked into grinning blue eyes. "You're so fucking hot Shika." he heard the blonde tell him before those lips kissed his cheek and licked his ear and he nodded, feeling both men pressed against him.

"He won't bother you now." Sasuke told him in his other ear and he looked over to the crowd to see the man grab the other blonde and kiss him deeply before disappearing with him towards the restrooms.

Shikamaru laughed again, feeling at ease, though entirely dizzy and hot and he closed his eyes, trying to let go of that feeling that his feet weren't really touching the ground.

"You're drunk Shikamaru." Sasuke's voice drifted into his ear and he nodded and leaned back against the man.

"Shit I can't stop moving." he told them and then he felt himself get pulled further into the dark corner, under the pillar that would hide them from prying eyes.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at both men. Naruto was smirking, his face just a few inches away from him, leaning in close with a smirk on his lips before those eyes looked behind them. He followed the gaze and met Sasuke's narrowed onyx orbs. He had the intention of pulling away and telling them to back off a bit but, then the Uchiha's lips met his again and he felt Naruto grab his waist, slightly lifting his shirt up to touch the bare his skin over the hips before his mouth connected to his neck. He moaned in protest and tried to pull away but Sasuke held him in place his hands traveling up his chest, his sweet tongue dipping into his mouth before he broke the kiss and trailed his tongue up to his ear, letting his hot breath fall over his skin.

"It's just a bit, we won't do too much." Sasuke whispered heavily and Shikamaru felt the man's hips surge forward. He felt his erection against his backside and was pushed forward, feeling Naruto's against his thigh. Shikamaru shuddered as Sasuke's hands grabbed his hips and Naruto's sneaked back to grab his clothed ass.

"I'm in a relationship-" he told them both as they subtly started to rub up against him rather hard and slow.

"We know." Naruto told him, against his neck, grabbing his wrists as he tried to shove him off, and pushing him back against Sasuke who ended up further inside the odd space, even less visible from everyone.

Before Shikamaru knew or could understand what exactly was going on, Naruto was playfully kissing his lips while Sasuke kissed, sucked and licked his neck. His thighs trembled from feeling both men grinding against him, making him hard, making him forget about all the rational things. He knew he should be telling them to stop, he wanted to tell them that he couldn't do that to his lover but, then he'd felt those warm hands over his body…Naruto's hands suddenly sneaking into his pants and grabbing his butt cheeks, Sasuke, rubbing over his chest and abs and hips, reaching down to grasp and rub at his clothed erection, hot lips over his collar bone, over his chest, another mouth meeting his and a tongue dipping into his mouth so invitingly before they switched and Shikamaru felt himself so aroused that he closed his eyes feeling them both up against him.

It was only when he grew desperate that he grabbed onto Naruto's hips and urged him to come closer and rub harder into him, hearing them both moan in his ear and into his mouth respectively. Then it got urgent and faster, harder and Sasuke bit his ear and grabbed hold of his scarf, Naruto dipping into his mouth, pushing their groins together even further, making him feel Sasuke's erection even closer against his ass and he ended up grabbing one of Naruto's shoulder, letting his head fall on it, as he grabbed one of the blonde's ass cheeks to keep him moving, and shuddered, biting the blonde's shoulder as he tried to keep himself from moaning out loud as he released into his underwear, soiling his pants and himself.

With a heavy, jagged breath Shikamaru felt them both shudder, their bodies suddenly becoming heavier, obviously releasing too and he was hyper-aware of how he was leaning back on Sasuke's chest. He could feel the man's entire clothed body against it and his ass. Naruto was hot, standing right up against his chest, their groins still touching, softly rubbing still…Shikamaru closed his eyes, feeling knuckles caress his cheeks, a palm caress his chest while two hands ran soft circles over his hips and damn him but, he liked the touches. He liked the attention to his body, the warmth all around him and he let himself get kissed by the man behind him, then the man in front of him pulled them away and he was kissed by a different set of lips….

Something soft trailed down his cheeks and he was suddenly aware that it was hot. "Don't cry Shika." he heard the blonde whisper before feeling thumbs running under his eyes and that got him back to reality and what he had just done. Shikamaru broke away from the two and practically ran away from them to the outside of the club. In the much cooler air, he took a deep breath and tried to fathom what the hell had just occurred. He looked down at himself and touched his groin…he had fucking-

"Shikamaru!" he heard Naruto yell and he just started to walk off in any direction. It didn't matter as long as he could get away. He could hear those footsteps behind him and when the blonde told the Uchiha to bring the car around. "Damn it don't get like this-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to get?" he asked the blonde, turning around to face him, anger and rage surging through him cutting through all the alcohol he had drank. What a drag…what the fuck was he doing?

Naruto came up to him face-to-face, chest-to-chest and he was more than ready to fight him if he needed to. "It was some _release_. Damn it Shikamaru, you're going out with _that_ girl and we can obviously **see** something isn't going right in your relationship! You won't even tell us a name! What she doesn't want to get serious with you!? Or is it that we aren't good enough to present us to her?" the blonde asked a bit raged and Shikamaru backhanded him without thinking. He regretted it a second later knowing he was wrong to do so but, how could he say that? Shit, he wanted to fucking cry like a girl….

Oh, fuck, he already was, he could feel the tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke pulled up behind them in the car and he looked over towards the Uchiha, trying to avoid those piercing blue eyes.

He was half expecting Naruto to either mouth him off or hit him back at any second and to tell the truth he could deal better with the latter at the moment and…he _wanted_ the hit. The blonde approached him and he looked back at him as he raised his hand. Shikamaru opened up expecting the slap to come at him as he heard Sasuke getting out of the car but, all that happened was that Naruto grabbed the side of his neck and squeezed before pulling him in for a hug.

Fuck that made those silent tears fall faster and he hugged the man back after a while and felt the Uchiha lay a hand on his shoulder, embracing him as well from the side. "You don't need to tell me shit Shikamaru and I know you needed it. Stop fronting! Shit, I know you need _a lot _more than that…you haven't cheated, just talk to your girl about it if you think it's that important to you but, we've known you longer and we have rights!" Naruto began with a chuckle and Shikamaru shook his head.

He couldn't keep them in the darkness. All of it would ruin his mind soon enough if he didn't say something.

"It's a guy, a **man**, older than me…I love him…but…." he whispered into that ear, trailing off and those arms squeezed him tighter.

"That's explains _a lot _but…we are here for you." Sasuke told him squeezing his shoulder. "You ever need to talk-" he started then smirked. "-or need a good grind we're here." he finished with a deep chuckle.

Shikamaru pulled away from them with that and he stared at both men. He wanted to tell them everything with detail but, he couldn't…and he could see that they understood him and were willing to give him the time and space to do it on his own.

"Let's get you home." Naruto told him and he nodded and they all walked back to the car and got in. Shikamaru leaned back in his seat as Sasuke drove away and he looked at his phone to see it was fifteen past two a.m. Hidan flooded his mind and he wondered if he was done, wondered if Red Wolf was gone or if she had stayed the night because he'd worked her over too hard. He hoped the woman was gone but, there was no way for him to find out, it wasn't like he was going to barge into Hidan's condo and demand to inspect it.

"Shikamaru-" he heard the Uchiha's voice cutting through his thoughts and he looked at the man through the rearview mirror, those black eyes examining him again. "-who's the seme in your relationship?" he was asked and he looked away.

"I am." he said softly, thinking concretely, for the first time, how things would be if it was the opposite way. If Hidan dominated and fucked him instead. He couldn't imagine submitting to Hidan and having the man do things to him as he had done to him though, there was something seriously wrong with that image. He needed to stay the dominant, the sadist, the master at all times…as for the fucking, he would welcome some equality there…

"Do you like it?" the Uchiha asked and he nodded, those eyes were still on him though, obviously noticing the doubt in his answer. Damn red light wouldn't change yet.

"We switch." Naruto declared happily and the thought of his friends in a bed taking turns came to mind and he had to admit his body temperature rose a bit again. The two were hot, their bodies perfect in their own ways, seeing them naked and fucking, well…he _could_ see it.

"If he won't fuck you maybe he'll let us do you." okay they were going to end up worse than back at the club if they continued this conversation.

"I like topping him." he told them both and the light finally turned green.

"We don't doubt that." Sasuke told him as he drove him closer to home. "It's just an 'incase,' sometimes doing the same thing over and over can get boring or at least make you feel like there is something missing." he added and Shikamaru concentrated on those words, wondering if it was what he was feeling at times with Hidan, like there was something missing.

Turning one last corner they drove down a few blocks and then the car stopped right in front of The Shougi and he looked his friends over. "Thanks for the night." he told them both as he opened up the car door and stepped out.

"Yeah, call me Shikamaru." Naruto told him with a smirk and the blonde blew him a kiss. "Just remember that if you need us we're are so right here with you. Sasuke's _dick_ does feel good inside." he added and Shikamaru flipped the blonde the finger. The blonde chuckled darkly.

"Why are you guys like this with me recently?" he asked them both and they both shrugged.

"It's just that suddenly you seem mysterious and completely hot and sexy. It is bad to want you? We've known each other since forever and it would just be deep, sweaty sex…and if it's you, we won't get jealous." the blonde told him then licked his lips.

"Why?" he asked them again and Sasuke leaned out next to Naruto.

"Because we have some things in common." he stated and then he leaned back into his driver's seat.

"Go in Shikamaru, I want to make sure you can make it inside." the blonde told him and he looked at them perplexed for a moment, trying to figure out what they were really telling him but, he was hazy and he needed to sleep the alcohol off. He waved at them and turned walking up to the building and inside where he was greeted by the security guard before he took the elevator up.

On his floor he was glad the hall lights were dimmed out and he walked over to his door trying to be as quiet as possible but, realized it really wouldn't matter if Hidan was still with Red Wolf.

He took out his keys and slipped them into the locks and opened his door, stepping inside and turning to close it when he decided to look over at Hidan's door and found the perfect man standing in his own doorway. He looked into those violet eyes and saw the need in them but fuck, he was too drunk to be able to manage it. Not to mention that even if the woman was gone, he wanted hours to pass before he got back in there.

And…he needed to tell Hidan that he'd let his friends dry fuck him good and hard and that he'd enjoyed it coming along with them….

Looking into those violet depths, having them scan him over, Shikamaru couldn't say a single word-

"Were you with someone?" well, it had to come out at some point.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****- You should know by now that you need to read YOUR GOD before this. **

**This is rated M for foul Language, Violence, SEXUAL CONTENT, Smut**. This is Yaoi, you will find a lot of **BDSM** elements in this, **ShikaHidan** eventual **HidanShika** so prepare yourself for it. Some beginning to play in this chapter.

**Remember that I don't know tons of BDSM or psychology (not an expert or student of).** **Please keep an open mind and remember to review. Sorry for the wait and for any errors, I've had the flu a few days and the medicine makes me drowsy...**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the messed up ideas I develop in my head.

* * *

**My God In Vanilla**

**5**

* * *

"Were you with someone?" Shikamaru heard Hidan ask and he stared into those questioning violet eyes, wondering whether or not he should tell the truth or discreetly avoid it…

"With your friends?" the silver haired man continued and he nodded ever so slightly. There was a moment of pause, in which all he did was look at Hidan, how his skin seemed to glow, his violet eyes searching his face, his perfect white teeth slightly biting that thicker lower lip as he thought about what to ask him and Shikamaru wanted to tell him _everything_-

"The blonde guy with the blue eyes?" he was suddenly asked and Shikamaru nodded again a bit shocked. How the hell did he even _know_ about Naruto?

Wait, he must have seen him at some point during the past. Naruto was one of the people who always hung around him, especially at the gym where Asuma and him had trained. Damn blonde was there all the time actually.

Shikamaru watched Hidan's shoulders relax at his confirmation and he looked at him a bit confused for a moment, wondering what that was about. Those brilliant violet eyes focused on him once more and he saw relief in them for a moment, intriguing him even further, if it was even possible.

"He seems like a good guy." Hidan continued and he gave another nod, brain still stuck in trying to figure out the whole thing. The next question got him to focus on the situation on hand again. "Did you…do anything?" he asked, trailing off and Shikamaru stared into those gleaming eyes before he nodded.

He knew exactly what Hidan wanted to ask and since he wasn't into lying anymore, he wanted to tell him everything that had transpired. He opened his mouth to speak but, seeing Hidan shift, made him realize he needed to be vague about it, he needed to take it slow and just ease into it, so that he would understand….

"It was Naruto and his boyfriend…" he started, holding Hidan's blank stare. He decided to continue after a moment where nothing was said though he still felt unsure. "…not a lot of skin-to-skin contact really…just kissing…_deep_ kissing-" there was still no reaction. "-some grinding…_hard_ grinding…our clothes were still on…" nothing at all from him. "…fuck Hidan I wanted to feel it at the mome-" Shikamaru continued growing a bit desperate by the lack of reaction in his lover but, then he got cut-off mid-word as Hidan crossed the hallway and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

That tongue dipped into his mouth and he moaned into the kiss, Hidan's body leaning into his and he grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him away slightly, breaking the kiss and looking up into needy eyes. He was too intoxicated for it. "I'm drunk Hidan…and I screwed up-" he began telling the man, taking a deep breath and feeling lightheaded as he caught on to the man's scent. He really loved it…all that natural musk and freshness.

Shikamaru watched Hidan shake his head and he grabbed the sides of the man's face, his fingers running over that neck, in a way he hoped was soothing…he really wanted into him but, he shouldn't, not in his state-

"No, _**I**_screwed up, I won't dom them here anymore, I can't. I'll go elsewhere with the three." Hidan told him with a tone that bordered on pleading and glittery eyes that wanted to find acceptance in him.

He watched the man kneel at his feet and Shikamaru looked down as Hidan just leaned into him and he ran his fingers through those silver locks, feeling him press his face into his belly before taking a deep breath. He didn't know how long they were there, like that, Hidan nudging his stomach, him stroking that hair but, Shikamaru took a deep breath himself and looked down at his troubled man. He couldn't take seeing him so lost…especially after confessing and knowing that he should be the one kneeling and apologizing for his mistakes and not Hidan.

"No…it's okay, you can have them h-" he started, hoping he wouldn't regret it in the future and that face turned up to look at him, that voice interrupting his words.

"But, you-" Hidan tried to tell him but, he shook his head to silence the man and spoke over him.

"You _need_ them too." he told Hidan in a whispered tone, trying not to sound as unsure as he felt about the whole thing. He leaned down to kiss him, capturing those lips softly, before they parted and he dipped inside, desperately wanting to taste him, to make sure he still tasted the same. He pulled away before it got too hot though. "Go sleep." he whispered against them, then pulled away to gaze upon that handsome face he loved. "I'll have you tonight." he told him in a dominant tone and Hidan nodded, stood and walked over to his own door without a single word.

Shikamaru stood there as the man slowly closed the door while facing him, a look of hope hidden deep within his eyes. He knew Hidan was waiting for him to change his mind but, he had already spoken and he understood that the man wouldn't ask, demand or plea…not with the tone he had used.

Shit. Everything was so messed up.

Shikamaru looked away from Hidan's door and closed his own. He took off his shoes and stripped his clothes from his body as he headed over to his bedroom and straight into his bathroom to wash his skin off of everything from the night. He wanted to put the past hours behind him and think no further of it but, it was under the spray of warm water that three things came to mind and he tried to analyze them through his drunken haze but couldn't find the answers.

First: Why the hell did Naruto and Sasuke want to be with him now? Out of all the years he had known them, why now?

Second: Why the hell had Hidan not gotten angry over that? The man had no reaction other than to cross the hall and kiss him.

Third and perhaps the most absurd: Why, in all that was good on the planet, did he tell Hidan it was okay for him to continue playing with those women at his place?

He really had no answers for those three questions but, then again, he had trouble functioning right while in a drunken state.

Shikamaru turned the shower off and dried himself then walked over to his bed where he dropped himself in and closed his eyes, convincing himself that it was a bad idea to keep thinking.

He had no clue when he finally found sleep but, was glad when it arrived.

A couple of hours later, Shikamaru woke up on his bed with daylight streaming into his room in large quantities. He stretched and looked over at the clock that rested on the nightstand to see it was seven minutes passed one in the afternoon…that got him blinking a couple of times and he tried to get up but felt sluggish…no, it was crap, he felt like…_crap_. He ran his hands down his body, realized he was naked and sat up on the bed.

Something about him being naked made him remember every single thing he had done the previous night and he ran his hands through his already messy hair and cursed under his breath. To his dismay, he couldn't be like normal people who forgot everything -or at least _mostly_ forgot- what they had done while they were drunk. Pulling himself off the bed, he shuffled his way into the bathroom took a glass and filled it up at the sink and drank the cold water down. He did it two more times because he knew his body needed it, then put the glass down and stared at himself in the large, lighted mirror.

Nearly everything in his life was turning into the mess he could see reflected in the damn thing and he wished he knew what to do. What was the point of having an extraordinary mind if there were things in life that went against or without logic? You could _try_ to find the answers and _try_ to make sense of it all but, in the end, all would have been for naught because there wasn't an answer to be found.

He hated that he could remember everything, hated that he couldn't find the answers to his questions and that he didn't even know where to begin because asking Hidan would get him nothing and questioning the Uchiha and the blonde would get him a bunch of riddles he would have to think about and the truth was, he was tired of thinking. He was already worrying about Hidan and his subs and now, on top of that, he needed to worry about what those two really wanted with him.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh at his reflection in the mirror for all the incongruous things in his life but, he settled for running his hands through his jet black locks and pulling at it. The part of him not really being able to understand a single thing making him want to shut himself in his room and silently cry like a worthless man before trying to forget his worries through endless hours of dreamless sleep. Instead he walked over to the shower and opened it up, getting in and standing under the pinching cold spray as he waited for it to warm up, wishing it could numb away the crazy in his life.

Damn Sasuke and Naruto were adding to his thoughts and complicated-enough life. But, did he really want with Sasuke and Naruto? Sure his body had reacted, he had liked the way they had touched him, their kisses were still very present in his mind, so had been their bodies pressed against his and…that feeling of being on equal terms, especially when he had followed them along and laid hands on them pleading, with no words, that he wanted to feel more.

There was definitely something there. Not just by their side but, by his as well…even if he didn't want to admit it. What did he really want though?

As for Hidan…he loved Hidan, wanted to be _only_ with him, so then why-

Shikamaru shook the thoughts away while washing his hair, they were really of no help. He was just going to end up asking and receiving no answers in return.

Changing his thoughts to what he wanted to do when night fell, he focused on the surprise he wanted to give Hidan. He didn't know whether or not his silver haired man was going to be into it or not but, he desired it so. He needed to take care of a few things before he went over there, not to mention he wanted to make sure the place hadn't been contaminated by _her_. That was a harsh word to use but, the only one that came to mind when he thought of another in their space. Shikamaru didn't want to come face-to-face with her lingering presence, especially not in their playroom…screw it, if he could, he would skip the damn room for a couple of days and demand of Hidan to go in and clean it each and every day.

A mental note to stay out of there came to place and he thought of things he needed to get and what he was going to use. He needed candles to illuminate the bathroom with a romantic glow, they would have to be scented to set the mood. He needed fruits for during their play and afterward…perhaps some ingredients to make them a hearty breakfast the following day…a few other items that could aid him…yes….

He knew what he needed to get.

Shikamaru felt himself ease up and loose the tension in his body as he thought of the activities he had in store for Hidan. And as he thought over the reasons why he wanted to do it, go through the trouble with and for Hidan, he realized that he just needed it. He _needed_ and _wanted_ to feel closer to Hidan, to see that their relationship wasn't just about the BDSM and hard-core sex. He wanted it to be romantic in a sense, wanted it to be playful as well. Desired for Hidan to see, to know, that there was more on his part. That he cared for and loved him in a way he had never done anyone else in his life…so, after the sun had set, he was going to show him. Hopefully demonstrate that he was there for whenever he decided to open up, that he wasn't going to keep forcing him to speak, that he could be patient.

The last thing he wanted was for Hidan to pull away, for them to drift apart and have to see him with his subs too often. He didn't want Hidan to feel like what they did wasn't enough and resort to going to those women. At the same time, he knew he needed to trust the man with them…he could do that, trust him-

Yeah, what a drag. Look who was thinking about trust when he had let his friend kiss, touch, grope and grind up against him. Which reminded him that they were going to have a serious conversation about that at some point. He still didn't get why Hidan had been so accepting of what happened.

Shikamaru hoped the reasons were not the thoughts that were shyly swimming in the back of his mind…that maybe, just maybe Hidan saw their relationship with less depth than what he did. Perhaps the deep emotions were just one sided? No. It couldn't be true, he hoped it wasn't. That was not what he saw in those brilliant violet eyes. He really needed to stay calm, needed to sober up a bit more and then he was going to drive to the stores and get what he needed for the night.

Yeah…what a drag but, he was going to do it.

Hidan was going to see…and _**feel**_ just how much he _loved_ him…just how much, he wanted to be with him.

000

It was eight at night when Hidan finally heard keys jingling into the lock on his door and he sighed as he continued to watch the man being chased by wolves on the television screen. As much as he wanted to run and kneel at Kami's feet when that door opened, he wouldn't. All the waiting and pent up drive had him filled with enough fucking adrenaline that, if he wanted to, he was capable of dominating himself. Becoming his own master.

He could just picture it too, his naked ass, tying himself up to the bed and lashing himself with a whip, using his feet and shit. Or kneeling and hitting his own ass with a paddle after he fucking stuffed it with the biggest vibrating plug he had. Fuck, he had waited way too many hours for this. Had almost lost it too…shit, he _had_ lost it. Hearing Shikamaru leave his apartment during the afternoon and return two hours later only to keep away for another hour was torture and he could swear his man was fucking doing it to him on purpose because of something he didn't fucking know. Now that he was finally there, he was going to fucking act as casual as ever and irk Kami back by not submitting with the ease he always did and was expectant of him.

Perhaps not a good plan but damn him, he'd thought about it earlier and he hadn't been able to help but wonder if Shikamaru thought that he was angry at him for what he'd done with his friends. He could have taken his time because he was still embarrassed or ashamed about what he had had to confess to but, the truth of the matter was that Hidan liked that particular blonde kid, especially with the way he had seen him treat Shikamaru some years back, when he'd caught sight of the two. He could see there was some sort of connection between them and he knew enough about the hyper blonde to know that what ever happened wasn't going to damage his relationship with Shikamaru.

Fuck, the only person who could damage their relationship was him. Hidan knew he was distant most of the time, pushing him out of certain areas of his life and that he might end up pushing Shikamaru even further away from him, making it impossible for the brunette to stay by his side.

Shit, Red Wolf was right when it came to that, he needed to open the fuck up. He had to try it, even if with the slightest of gestures at first, as Anko had told him. Something light, perhaps just a couple of words to begin with and then that would help him talk about it a bit more in depth, like sticking your toes into the water of a pool to catch the temperature before easing in. He could do that too, yeah he could so fucking do that.

Shikamaru stepped inside his place and closed the door behind him and he slowly reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote to turn off the television, catching a glimpse of him on the darkened screen. Thankfully, he'd had in mind to stay half naked, dressed only in those red leather pants Kami liked so fucking much. That head was not turned to face him so instead Hidan turned around to look at his master and froze, that thing that dangled between his legs getting rock hard in an instance.

Those fucking long legs were clad in leather, the fucking hide just grabbing on to that ass in just the right way, a fishnet shirt over his toned and muscled flesh and a matching leather vest with a thick, black fur collar that just framed his neck…he just couldn't help but fucking stare at that body as the man walked over to his kitchen with some grocery bags in hand. He had never seen the outfit and he could swear it was new. It fucking had to be.

He looked so fucking hot, especially with his hair up in that ponytail and when he turned to face him, he got a look at that beautiful face…his lashes which were thick and dark to begin with, looked even thicker and darker rimmed with coal black eye shadow or liner…whatever the fuck it was. Then those pewter metal studs just made him look like a fucking seduction in the flesh. A devilish seduction and Hidan felt his mind wander off again to tying himself up but, instead of whipping himself, begging the man to do it, and very hard, just because he'd been a fucking _bad_ little boy that needed and _deserved_ punishment.

He stared at the man unabashed, expecting those brown eyes to meet his violet ones or for him to say anything, to demand any _little_ thing…he was more than just fucking ready, he was itching…_dying_ for it. That fucking outfit alone had to be the prelude to a lot of hard-

Shikamaru just put away what he had brought over, then walked his sexy ass over to the black leather chair he had in a corner of the living and sat down looking like some dark, leather bound, hot-as-fuck, overlord who could kill with just one word, especially with all the black leather on and surrounding him.

_Shit_…his fucking leathers were tight, accentuating that bulge nicely, the fishnet stressing those muscles, especially those abs as he breathed in and out…Hidan practically threw himself on the floor on all fours as those brown eyes denied him eye contact. They would _have_ _to_ concentrate on him though as he stretched his back like a cat and crawled over, ever so slowly to the man. He hid a smirk as black rimmed, brown orbs focused on his movements rather than his eyes or face, he had no problem with that, and even exaggerated them for his master's pleasure.

Hidan eased in close to Shikamaru, placing his nose's over the man's knee as soon as he was close enough and he took a deep breath feeling that fucking warmth close to his face.

Yeah, the leather was relatively new, he could smell it. Those legs spread, allowing him space to move in closer and he did, trailing his nose up the hide inside his thigh. Hidan couldn't look up at him as his nose approached the man's clothed hardness but, he managed to catch a glimpse of Shikamaru's hands grabbing hold of the chair's arm as if to contain himself from doing something and he pressed his face into Kami's needy groin feeling it strain against the leather.

Hidan felt his own erection jump in his pants and he had to look up into Kami's brown eyes. They were averted, looking somewhere down his back so he stuck out his tongue and ran it over the zipper at the crotch and they flickered towards his own.

The intensity in those brown eyes made his heart flicker and his body melt and he was partially immobilized again by the seduction he fucking eradiated. Hidan watched and then felt as a hand ran through his hair, down his cheek and to his lips, the thumb running back and forward over his lips. He parted his lips to suck in that thumb but, it was pulled away and he observed as it reached into that dark vest and pulled out a long rope made out of braided leather. Shit, that was new too, he'd never seen it. Without warning Kami leaned forward, taking his arms behind his back and pinning his shoulders between those thighs. Hidan relaxed and didn't struggle as his wrists were tied together, then the ties went around his fore arms and all the way up to his shoulders, then the ends were tied around his neck. Shit, it was just tight enough to feel good, restraining his arms in a way that made them useless.

Kami then leaned back in the leather chair and harshly untied his belt and unzipped the fly on his pants…right before his eyes. Hidan went to lean forward but the fucking rope bit into his flesh, keeping him sitting straight on his shins.

The brunette's fucking tool just sprang out and up, in his face, fucking hard and pink and thick from pressure and Hidan knew the man had gone without underwear under those leathers. He scooted in closer and tried to lean in with the thought of taking him down his throat, when Kami stopped him by holding up a hand. The same hand that traveled up a clothed thigh and grabbed hold of what he wanted in his mouth. Hidan felt his veins burn with an intoxicating fire as he watched Kami began to stroke himself, nice and slow and he fucking followed the hand's movement as it went up and down the shaft, picking up pace with hungry eyes.

Damn it, he knew Shikamaru was torturing him but, he fucking needed to taste him, to feel him thick and hot and sweet, melting in his mouth and down his throat.

Two could fucking play that game, sure Kami could do whatever he wanted to his body, however he wanted and how hard he wanted, as long as it didn't go against what they had reestablished in that cursed contract, but fuck, he hadn't really said much when it came to provoking his master had he? He could provoke Shikamaru however the fuck he wanted and it was what he was going to do.

Hidan smirked as he came up from his legs to his knees and softly began moving in slow thrusts to match Shikamaru's strokes, pretending to fuck some invisible force that was deep in his ass. He stared intently at that moving hand and kept the rhythm up even through the ache he felt from having his cock strain in his leathers and against the fucking zipper. He parted his lips to lick them and electricity ran throughout his body as Kami gazed at him through hooded eyes. He whimpered for the man who glared at him though his tempting lips gave the faintest of smiles. That hand moved faster and Hidan leaned forward and invitingly open his mouth for the man, who came after a couple of more strokes shooting straight into it. He swallowed all that salty sweetness and then licked clean the hand that was presented to him, running his tongue over every digit before sucking them into his mouth, gesturing that he was ready and needy for more. He was lovingly caressed before Kami leaned forward and went to kiss him, or at least he thought the man was going to, but instead hands came to his shoulders and he was shoved down until he was on his arms and back on the floor with Kami hovering over him, glaring, searching his exposed skin intently as if he were looking for something in specific or making sure it was all in place.

Hidan closed his eyes to avoid the scrutinizing stare and felt a nose run over abs, up to his chest, circling his nipple when it reached it and then there was a slick caress over his skin before it was sucked into a hot mouth and playfully bitten a few times. Hidan fucking shuddered as the mouth trailed down again, his tied up arms, underneath him straining against the rope as a tongue ran over his hip, tickling him. He jerked them up and chills ran down his spine when the skin was bit and suckled on hard and he realized something was different about it all. Shikamaru's play was unlike what they had always done, he didn't quite understand-

Kami unzipped him and Hidan stilled, opening his eyes and looking down at the brunette. Those lips were licked by a smooth pink tongue before that mouth opened up and found his erection, pulling it out of his leathers and into a hot deep throat. He wasn't given the chance to breathe as hands came up to his neck at the same time and harshly ran down over his skin to his hips before they came up, back to his neck. The second time around, nails dug into his flesh and his length was released before he felt a stream of cool air blow over it.

Fuck, that was good.

Fingers squeezed his nipples as that tongue trailed down his balls and up again and he had to close his eyes wanting to feel all of those sensations, there was another pull and a hard suck, teeth and a nail digging in- "Ahhh." his breathing was heavier, cut off. "Shi-shikamaru?" he groaned but, he forgot what he wanted to ask the moment his cock was engulfed and nails ran down his hips, moving his leathers further down and digging into his ass. He arched to the touches and his arms felt on fire from the ties-

Everything burned in such a good fucking way. It was rough and painful…he wanted to contain himself but, didn't last as he came shooting into that skillful mouth.

Feeling and hearing those sucks after calming down from his release, Hidan opened his eyes to look down at Shikamaru and met those black rimmed brown eyes looking straight at him. He watched him as he released his erection only to the tip and then that tongue circled his head and under the foreskin…fuck…damn him but, he was hard in an instant and he arched ready for more but, Shikamaru pulled away entirely and reached into his vest again. Hidan anticipated the hard fuck that he was surely to get as his ass twitched with the thought off Kami doing him close to violent but no, Shikamaru pulled out another leather rope and placed it over his belly as he pulled back and kneeled up. The man grabbed the hem of his red leathers and slowly started to pull them off, then threw them on the sofa. He ran his hands over his thighs and legs, ran those nails again up his thighs, his hips, his abs. Hidan was caught between feeling him and looking into those burning orbs.

The rope was taken off his belly and it was trailed down to his knee where he felt one end tied around it and then the other end to his other knee…and then his legs were parted, spread wide and the mid section of the rope was lightly wound around his cock and slowly pulled.

He groaned at the burn, that was…_delicious_…fuck. Kami did it a few more times before his erection was released. He was painfully pulled in closer to the man and his legs were roughly taken and pushed up high against his chest before the mid section of the rope came underneath his shoulders and spread his legs, getting him in the most uncomfortable position he had ever been, with his entire privates exposed to the man kneeling in front of him. Shikamaru must have seen Anko do that type of tie, it and the one on his arms seemed trade mark of hers. He didn't have a chance to think further about it though as those hands came at him again, with nails, scratching, squeezing, tickling and Hidan hadn't even realized that he'd closed his eyes again until one of his ass cheeks was slapped. He looked up at a smirking Shikamaru before his ass was smacked a few more times then the man reached down and licked him where he had hit him then blew over the skin.

Fuck…that felt really nice and he moaned at the feel of it…why the fuck hadn't they done this type of toy-less play before? He had never tried to utilize just one item but, then again, he had never wanted to touch his subs with his hands as much, even if they were gloved.

Shikamaru licked his cock again from base to tip, then blew back down and licked down the balls and even further. Shit, he was glad he had done his _thorough_ clean out. His ass was licked and then he blew, then he licked again and rimmed him a bit with that tongue and he felt something warm shoot inside and slightly trickle down and then that mouth left him and a finger dipped inside of him instead, part of the way, and wiggled around before it went in to the knuckle. A thumb pressed below his sack and the other hand came to his neck and pulled at the rope and he looked down as another finger went in. He watched it all, especially how the man's forearm muscles shifted and the hand released the rope that had been strangling him and his ass was hit as those fingers kept on working in him. Again and again and again.

He was going to loose it.

That tongue, it heavily ran up his shaft, torturing him making him shake and sweat and hurt from the ropes and he strained to feel more but, then everything pulled away, pulled out or ceased and he looked up at Shikamaru, feeling his own body trembling, as the brunette stood on his feet with a devious smirk on his lips. He watched him, while trying to catch his breath, open up that vest and run a hand down that hard chest and those tight abs and then that hand took that erection and started pumping again.

Damn it with all the taunting, what the hell was this? Fuck, he wanted him back on top of him. Shit, he bet his ass felt better than that hand, so why the fuck wasn't the man using him? What a bitch, he could suddenly feel _all_ of his skin, all the scratches where nails had run over flesh and how his ass felt tight from the slapping and his asshole was on fire and twitching, his cock and balls wanted to explode, the rope digging into his arms and knees and neck, how his nipples hurt and were begging for another pinch or teeth…his abs felt tight and hot trying to keep his legs from falling down so that he wouldn't strain his neck further…and he looked up, knowing he must have seemed crazed and looked very hungry for many things but, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shikamaru, w-what are…you waiting for?" he strained out of his lips, the man looked away and Hidan closed his eyes and tried to think of something to provoke the man with. Fuck, tied up and in that situation he couldn't do much-

Hidan halted his thoughts and movements as he felt the man's heat and weight above him, his breath over his neck, a pressure between his legs and he was softly kissed, those lips softly taking over his own, dancing…that erection nudging the secret place he wanted invaded down below…just like that, in deep sweeps, he was penetrated twice. A tongue entered his mouth dominating him in an instant and a cock roughly slid inside of him to the base. He cried out in pain and pleasure at the sudden invasions into that sweet mouth but, hands distracted him…one held his neck while the other roamed his body, with nails, pinching, squeezing and slapping and Hidan's mind or body couldn't handle the assault on his senses and even through the pain, he came hard, his cock having been caught between his own sweaty skin and the rough fishnet of his master. His ass just grabbed hold of the man whom he felt twitch and shoot deep into him with a few thrusts.

When their high was over and his ears stopped ringing, his neck and mouth were released and his ass was abandoned and they both took in large gulps of air, trying to catch their breaths. He could only gaze into those brown eyes…

It was marvelous…so fucking _marvelous_. Not that he didn't like the rough, hard-core shit they normally did, fuck he loved it but that, that had been something else that reminded him of what they had done in that office over two months ago. Reminiscent of that beginning he had loved and often revisited in his thoughts and memories.

Fuck…he wondered what else the man was going to do to him during the night. What were the plans behind those calculating eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak up and ask but, then shut it as the man stood and just glanced down at him with eyes that told him that he was going to get more than what he could ever imagine. Hidan's body trembled at the thought of it, his heart jumping for joy. Fuck…he loved the man.


End file.
